Mata Ashita I won't let you down
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: I sighed as i stared out the window.... Helping out the Host Club is an everyday thing for Kyoko, Atori, and Tifa. To the members of the club the girls are friends, to the fan girls they're just an annoyance. Who are these girls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I sighed staring out the window. I looked over to my two best friends. One wore a beanie and had brown hair, and green eyes. My other friend also had brown hair but one of her eyes were blue and the other blue green. The students around us really didn't matter, as Class one-A was more busy with the up coming holiday, Easter.

"Atori, Kyoko, Tifa, are you coming to help again today?" Some one walked up to my green eyed friend, Atori.

"Sure, Haruhi." Atori smiled.

Haruhi smiled in gratitude, "Thanks guys."

All three of us smiled back at her.

Atori Meku: 5'0" short brown hair at least went down to her shoulders, a black beanie on her head, and green eyes that seemed to hide how evil she really can be.

Tifa Takahashi: 5'5" Longish brown hair, a blue eye and a blue green eye, she could intimidate people just for fun if she wanted.

And me: Kyoko Hitomi: I have longer hair than Atori but shorter than Tifa, and it's black, I have blue eyes that- for some reason- tend to change shades depending on my mood.

We started at Ouran in our third year of middle school. Our families are rich, and us three decided to transfer to Ouran together, though we decided against the uniforms.

The bell rang telling the students school is over.

"Come on." Haruhi said.

We know Haruhi is a girl, and we're going to keep it secret, just for her. We entered the third music room. A blond "idiot" bounce in front of us.

"Princesses you're back!" Tamaki, the King, cried.

I growled, "Tamaki don't call me a princess."

I hated being called that, it makes me feel like I'm weak. I looked over to Atori and Tifa, they shook in anger, apparently they don't like that word either.

"Let's hurry up and set up, what's today's theme?" Atori asked.

"Today we're doing Karaoke!" Tamaki smiled.

"Wha-" Haruhi went wide-eyed, "I can't sing."

Tamaki thought, "Well this is going to be hard."

Atori and Tifa smiled, I sighed knowing what they were going to do.

"Kyoko can fill in for her!" Atori exclaimed.

I waved my hands in front of me, "No."

Kyouya looked at me, "Can you sing?"

"Yes she can, she'll say no but she can." Tifa smiled.

"Lies, thats what they are, lies." I stated.

"Kyoko if you don't sing, I'll make sure the school knows you're a wuss." Kyouya smirked.

I slumped a little, "Fine. . .I'll do it."

I guess it couldn't hurt to sing with the guys. Since Haruhi can't sing, I'll just make her pay for it later!

"What do we have to sing?" I asked helping them bring out the Karaoke machine.

"Well, Mata Ashita, the twins are singing their famous song Bokura no Love Style, and we wanted Haruhi to sing something but we forgot she can't sing, the song was, Lollipop."

"Hell no I'm not going to sing that song." I complained.

Two red heads came up behind me, "We have a song you can sing."

I turned around, "And that is?"

"Sakura Kiss." Kaoru, the nicer twin, said.

"Fine." I told them.

Tamaki's face brightened. All the Hosts-- except Haruhi-- got a microphone, Hikaru handed me one.

"Thank you." I took it from him.

Atori, Tifa, and Haruhi set up chairs for the girls, whom were to come at any minute. I shivered, unsure if I should really do this. Haruhi noticed and came up to me.

"Kyoko you're going to do fine, I've heard you sing before." She said.

I looked at her in shock, "You've heard me?"

"Yeah, you were walking down the hall one day and I was behind you." Haruhi told me.

"I thought I was alone." I stated.

Haruhi smiled at me and walked away. I stood next to the Hitachiin twins. They looked at me and smirked.

"We didn't know-" Kaoru started.

"You sing." Hikaru finished.

"I do it on my own time." I told them as girls started pouring into the room.

The girls whispered about me, I shrugged it off as Tamaki started talking.

"Ladies Today we are doing Karaoke for you and after we do our three songs, you may come up and sing. Our first song is going to be sung by the twins." Tamaki bowed as the rest of us moved out of the way.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in front of the girls. Tamaki pressed the play button and the music started.

Hikaru started singing, "Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshaberi

Oh no, no, no

Waza to misetsukeru no wa, shite hoshikute yakimochi

Oh yes, yes, yes.

My darling please, ai ni wa

My darling please, sukoshi no

Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono."

Both sang into the chorus. The two danced to the beat before Kaoru started to sing.

"Sukoshi yarisugita kana, maji de okoraseta kana

Oh no, no, no

Dakishimete ageru kara, nakanaori wo shiyou yo

Oh yes, yes, yes

My darling please, kizuna wa

My darling please, fuan wo

Norikoete koso, tsuyoku fukaku naru mono."

The twins finished the song ending in the chorus.

The girls screamed at the end of the song, I had to plug my ears to block out the screams. Tamaki gracefully walked to the front of the girls to introduce the next song.

"Mata Ashita will be out next song." Tamaki looked at us to go up there.

Tamaki looked at me to say me part.

"When I opened the door, there was-" I said.

Atori then played the music. Tamaki started singing.

"We're always here waiting for you, so if something's troubling you, let us hear about it"

The twins joined in, "Even your sad face (don't worry), which was crying earlier (soon), Look, we can change it to a smile before you know it."

Hunny bounced in, "Changed it to a smile!"

The Hosts' were getting in to the song and I joined in, "See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking With me."

"Nice." Tamaki stated.

"Isn't this fun!" I laughed.

"So this is a commoner song." Tamaki said.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a commoner, but then again he thought Haruhi would be singing.

"You might laugh like it's a trivial joke But we just always want to see your happy face."

"Even with downpour and storm clouds (don't worry) looming over us until now (soon) Look, we can laugh it off and keep walking."

Mori looked at Hunny, "Is something wrong, Mitsukuni?"

Hunny laughed, "Just keep walking."

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling, So we'll never forget the warmth from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking with me."

We started singing the chorus, "See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking

See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So we'll never forget the warmth from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking."

"Senpai." I called.

Tamaki yelled, "Hey you guys, get away from Kyoko!"

The twins laughed hugging me, "No way!"

"This is fun!" Hunny smiled.

"You guys. . "Kyouya shook his head.

"Kyoko-chan!" Hunny called.

"Geeze!" I sighed.

Kyouya shrugged, "Oh, well."

Tamaki sang trying to hug me, "Kyoko~"

I dodged, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking With me."

The song ended and I panted, man that was a rush! The host club looked at me and smiled, Tifa, Atori and Haruhi were on the side and they gave me thumbs up. I smiled slightly at them. Tamaki stated loudly.

"We were going to have Haruhi sing us a song, but- his throat hurts." Tamaki lied.

Haruhi glared at Tamaki as he went on to say, "So we asked Kyoko-chan if she would do the honor of singing a song for us and she kindly accepted."

The girls glared at me, I heard one whisper, 'She better not ruin Tamaki's Karaoke day.' I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked over at Atori and nodded. She pressed the play button.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" I tapped my foot to the beat.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" The girls in the audience were shocked.

"It's plain to see when I'm with you, My heart almost skips a beat. What is this thing I feel, Could it be paranoia?

I'm so oblivious to love, But what else could this feeling be? Ready or not I know in my heart It doesn't matter.

It's so clear to me now. You're always on my mind. Could it be that you're the one? MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

I need you here with me, So I can give you my best SAKURA KISS And if your heart moves from it It's meant to be!

So I won't worry now, I know that my future is Safe in your hands, Love is in the sweet air!

Let it blossom, We'll see what happens WITH US!

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!"

I ended the song, thinking that I did good, not like I wanted, but good. I looked over at the Hosts' ,well the guys, and Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki's jaws were dropped. I shrugged, Atori exploded with happiness.

"Kyo that was just awesome!" She complimented.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"This is what you get out of a child when the mother is a singer." Kyouya said told the confused men.

"Eh, I'm not as good as her." I told them.

The crowd clapped during their conversation. Tamaki then asked if any lovely lady would want to come up to sing. Oh boy they almost killed each other trying to get up there. The rest of the hosts went to the 'front' of the music room and sat on the couch, Atori, Tifa, and I followed them. Tamaki stayed with the ladies who were singing. I think a few were tone- deaf.

I sat down next to Hikaru and sighed. Atori sat next to Kaoru since it was the only open spot on that couch. Tifa sat on the other couch in between Kyouya and Haruhi. Mori and Hunny sat at a table, Hunny was drowning himself in cake, as always.

"Kyo, you did really good." Haruhi told me.

"My mom says I could improve." I told her.

She looked at me like I was crazy, " You're kidding. I think you're really good."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile.

"You actually surprised Kaoru and me." Hikaru said.

I looked up at him being shorter. I raised a brow.

"Kaoru and I thought you wouldn't be the type to sing, and if you did you'd be horrible." Hikaru went on.

"Thanks Hikaru, you always raise my spirits." I shook my head.

"What you should take that as a compliment, who knows when the next one will come." Hikaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh Hikaru, I'll keep it close to my heart just cause you said it." I held my hands over my heart, and dramatized what I said.

Kaoru laughed a little, Hikaru eyed me and rolled his eyes and looked away. He smiled and ruffled my hair, I growled and looked away.

He was the first guy friend I made here. After two days of knowing-finally talking to the twins this year- I could tell them apart, Atori could do the same, Tifa though took longer. She wasn't to interested in the twins, she thought their pranks were funny though. Atori and I call Tifa the shadow queen, it wasn't fun making her mad. She got along pretty good with Kyouya, even outside of school, which scared the whole club because the two could possibly make evil plans.

I fixed my hair, and huffed and laughed at myself.

Though when I first met the twins they wouldn't talk to anyone, so Atori, Tifa, and I left them alone. One day they asked us to play 'Which one is Hikaru?" game, and I went off on them. I told them that we couldn't possibly figure out who is who just by looking at them right away, that it would take time to figure out who is who, and that we would have to get to know them. Then slowly they came out of their shell, then Haruhi came and they became even more outgoing, and they started to talk to us, and we've been friends since.

A girl singing missed her pitch and went a little to high, I flinched. Hikaru beside me cringed. When is this Hell going to end?

-The host club is now closed-

We hurried and packed up all the chairs, and put away the Karaoke machine.

"Thank god it's over, my ears are bleeding still." I complained.

Tifa laughed at me and Atori jumped on my back.

"We should stop for ice cream." She said.

I made her get off, and said, "That sounds so good right now, but I have to get home soon, my mom came back today and I don't know when she has to leave again."

"Aww, Hikaru, Kaoru you wanna get ice cream with me?" Atori asked.

Hikaru looked over at me and Kaoru spoke, "Sure I guess. Hikaru do you want to go?"

Hikaru turned his attention to his brother, "Yeah why not, see you Kyoko!"

Atori left with the twins. Tifa looked at me.

"Is your mom really coming back today?" She asked.

"Yeah, she told me she would, it's been half a year." I smiled.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"He's always home, you know that."

"Hows his work going I mean."

"Haven't you seen it onT.V.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I watched it last night, man it's seriously popular and it's only the third episode, and also being the owner of the Hitomi business." Tifa trailed off.

Kyouya walked up, writing in his book. Tifa watched him walk up.

"I'd better get home." I told her grabbing my book bag out from the back room.

I walked out of the third music room, and down those stairs and out the entrance of the school. I looked up, the sky was mixed with colors of yellow, pink, and blue, and I looked at the setting sun, that was getting ready to wake up the other side of the earth. My limo was sitting outside the gate and my driver, Sato, was waiting for me with my door opened. I smile and got into the limo.

"How was your day, Miss Kyoko?" He asked after he got into the driver seat.

"As everyday, except I had to sing." I told him.

I could telling he was smiling, "It's about time you showed that school you have talent, did the twins react to it?"

I laughed, "They didn't expect me to be a singer."

"I'm telling you., Kyoko, you should show the hosts you home life."

"Nah, Kyouya-senpai can tell them."

Sato turned around a corner. He chuckled.

"You're to mysterious."

"I like it that way." I told him.

He pulled into the Hitomi driveway.

I ran inside after he cut off the engine, in a hurry to see my mom. I ran through the entrance, the hall, and the kitchen, up the stairs to the family. I pulled open the door, to find. . . . .

-----

I'm stopping there. Tell me what you think. Is it better than my other OHSHC fic? Oh the sakura kiss song was sung by Christina Vee, check her out, i think her translation is great! I did Mata Ashita in english cause I wanted to. Haha. I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though it would be cool if I did.

Ja Ne

~Kyoko Hitomi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened the doors of the family room to find it completely empty. I pulled the doors closed. I single tear fell down my cheek. I took a breath.

"What were you expecting, you're mom to sit in one spot for an hour." A voice called out.

I quickly turned around. My mom stood in front me. Her black hair went to her waist and it was wavy as always. Her blue eyes closed as she smiled at me. She wore a Hitachiin outfit, she was a doll to Mrs. Hitachiin and went around the world on her tour and told people about the outfits she wore. I ran into my mothers arms. She embraced me, like a child would if they found a lost teddy bear. My hug tightened, like I was a little kid again when I lost my mom in the mall. I hated when my mom had to leave for tours, but it made her happy, so I was happy, and it wasn't that bad staying home with my dad and the workers here.

"Kyoko, I found somethings you would totally like when I was in America." She told me.

I looked up at her, "What?"

She took my wrist and dragged me to her room. She took out a HIM t-shirt, one of my favorite Finnish bands, a unique sweatshirt, it was purple and black stripped with numerous safety pins and the back of the sweatshirt had bat wings on it, she also handed me a fake waffle and fake potato. I smiled at her. She knows I love random things, and I could chuck the waffle at someone when I'm at school.

"Thanks Mom, this is awesome!"

"I thought you'd like them." She smiled at me, "So, hows that club going?"

Yes. I've told my mom about the Host Club, she knows I help them, and about the craziness. On the phone I'd tell her the stories, then wish her good luck before we'd hang up.

"Same old." I told her smiling.

She put her hand on my head, and gave me thumbs up. My dad walked in.

"OH KYOKO YOU'RE HOME!" He screamed.

I shook my head at my dad, he was random, hence I'm random. Which is why my dad makes shows and owns a T.V. station, Hitomi.

"Hi, Dad." I said.

"Wanna star in the next episode we're directing? I'm leaving right now." He told me.

'Dokidoki to Heartbreak Days' is his show, filled with teenage romance, he's been trying to get me to go in a episode since he started the show.

"No not today Dad, I want to spend time with Mom." I told him hugging my mom.

He went into his emo corner muttering, "My daughter hates me, I had a special role for her."

My mom whispered to me, "I won't be leaving for a month, go on the show, make your dad happy for once, his being trying to get you on T.V. since you were eight."

"Dad, I'll appear in your show if you want." I said pouting a little.

My dad jumped up and hugged me, "Oh Kyo~ you made my day. Lets go!"

He took my hand and ran out the door with me, my mom waved bye, picking my stuff up to go put it in my room. The next thing I knew we were in the limo on our way to the studio.

"You're going to love it on set , you're playing a dark girl who is too shy to talk, but one day a guy starts talking to you and a week later you guys are going out, then one night he tries to rape you, but somehow you get away, and for weeks on end you're depressed. . You're story has a good ending though!"

I shook my head, my dad had an overactive imagination, but I wouldn't have it any other way! My dad bounced in his seat.

"I'm so excited that you want to star in my show!" He hugged me again.

We pulled into the station and got out. Once we were in everybody looked at me and my dad. They all smiled.

"Is that little Kyoko, we haven't seen her since she last came here to watch you work." A guy said.

"Yes, this is my little girl!"

"Kyoko?" A few voices rang out.

I looked over to see most of the Host Club. My jaw dropped, my dad didn't tell me they'd be here. . . I've should of stuck with my first reply to my dad, no. The only people not here were Haruhi, Tifa, and Atori.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Were staring in 'Dokidoki to heartbreak days'." Tamaki stated.

I did an anime style fall. You've got to be kidding me.

"We didn't know you're father was the maker and director of this show, actually we didn't know anything about your dad until now." Hikaru said.

I sighed, "I don't go around bragging about my dad."

"So why are you here?" Kyouya asked.

"I got tricked into staring in the show. I think both my parents planned this." I explained.

"Can you even act?" The twins asked.

"No, I can't thats why I'm standing here, and going to star in a show." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"OK my darling, go get on stage, here are your lines." My dad pushed me up on stage.

Acting wasn't all that hard. Apparently Tamaki is the guy that talks with me, except it took a few takes on when he had to act out the part of "forcing himself on me" because I couldn't stop laughing at him. He kept freaking out about doing it, and I couldn't see him as the type that would force girls into doing things. Finally though we got that scene done and I could finally breathe again from all the laughing, then having to scream and beat the crap out of Tamaki's character.

I was holding a notebook, pretending to write, but I was doodling in it, what a better way to pretend to write. I acted as dark as I possibly could, which wasn't hard. I heard foot steps as my cue to look up, when I did, I realized that it was Hikaru walking over to me. Except he was wearing eyeliner, and was in dark clothes rather then his uniform. Good thing my character had to drop her jaw or we would have to redo the scene again. This is something i would have never expected Hikaru to wear, or even want to wear. He just stared at me, waiting for my line.

"W-what do you want?" I asked the character HIkaru played.

"Would. You like some company?" He asked back.

I looked down sadly. Hikaru sat next to me.

"The whole school heard what happened to you, well what almost happened."

I took in a sharp breath. Hikaru put a hand on my shoulder.

"A lot of us thought if was brave you fought him off." Hikaru looked at me.

My character stayed quiet. Hikaru's character pulled me into a hug.

"I've noticed you for some time now, even before he talked to you, you were always alone, and i didn't like that."

"It's not so bad." I told him.

"I'm going to make sure you're never alone again." Hikaru kissed my forehead.

The director yelled cut. Everyone clapped. It was pretty good. Though my face seemed kinda hot.

"Wow Kyoko you can act!" Hikaru smiled at me.

I laughed, "Thanks Hikaru."

Kaoru jogged up to us, "You two were great! "

"Thanks." Hikaru and I said.

~Page break~

I flopped onto my bed, today, was just a bit weird. Once I got back home my mom was smiling at me like no tomorrow. That's when I knew my parents set this up. I rolled on to my back and stared at my ceiling, The events today passed through my head, I knew Atori and Tifa would want to know what happened. I sat up and grabbed my laptop and turned it on. It loaded pretty quickly, I signed into our little chat room we made. Tifa and Atori were already signed in.

BumbleBee23: KYOKO, tell us what happened, we called ur house and ur mom told us some of it.

I sighed. Should have known.

McMorbid_Vampire: Calm down Ato. well Dad conned me into going on the show and. . .

XfirepassionX: And what gurl tell us.

McMorbid_Vampire: The host boys were there and you know Tamaki had to act like a rapist.

BumbleBee23: HAHAHAHA ur serious?!

McMorbid_Vampire: Yeah, then after that Hika came out dressed in all dark clothes.

XfirepassionX: What else, I know more happened.

McMorbid_Vampire: In the script Hika had to kiss my forehead.

BumbleBee23: Awwww that's so cute!

XfirepassionX: Maybe this is the start of something.

McMorbid_Vampire: HA yeah right, Hika and I are just friends.

-

After I entered that I got a IM from Hikaru.

Devil-within01: Hey Kyoko, what was the homework again.

McMorbid_Vampire: Math. pages are 300-301 numbers 1-20 even and 23, 26, 27.

Devil-within01: Thanks Kyo. What up?

McMorbid_Vampire: Talking to Tifa and Atori. U?

Devil-within01: Nothing, what are you talking about.

McMorbid_Vampire: Nothing really.

Devil-within01: Kaoru is complaining, you're telling me later what you three were talking about. Bye.

McMorbid_Vampire: K. Bye.

-

I closed the IM. I read over the one between Atori, Tifa, and I. I laughed. I said bye to them and closed that IM. I then shut my laptop letting it sleep for the time being. I got off my bed and walked out the door.

"Mom?" I called.

My mom poked her head out from a door. She smiled.

"Yes dear. What do you need?" She asked.

I smiled, "To just hang out."

My mom was unlike all other moms, she was still young, only thirty-five, she had me when she was nineteen, but even though she was young when she had me and was already famous she didn't leave me when I was young, like others have done to their kids. No, she stayed until I was thirteen and she asked me if she could go back out there. That's why she is so different. She didn't care how I dressed or acted, as long as it didn't bring my father to shame, but my dad, well, everyone knew he was strange, so it doesn't really matter. Unlike all the other rich people I get my stuff instead of ordering maids and what not, Atori and Tifa are the same way.

"Of course Hun, what are we going to do tonight before you have to go to bed?" She asked up for any option as always.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Her face turned serious, "Is something wrong baby?"

I laughed, "No Mom, I haven't been able to tell you everything that has happened since you left."

Her face relaxed. "Okay, let's talk then, I know who have juicy info I would love to know."

I shook my head, "Sometimes I wonder how I'm so dark while you and dad are light."

We walked into my room and sat on my bed. Our conversation hit off, telling her about meeting the twins, then the Host club, into helping them, and the latest event. I was done by nine o'clock. My mom hugged me 'goodnight', and walked out the door. I changed into my pj's and crawled into bed, I reached my hand up the wall to the light switch and turned it off.

-

Mornings are not my thing. Trying to wake up and drag myself out of bed is a nightmare itself. Some how though I managed. I was now in a limo heading to school. Sato, my driver, smiled at me once he stopped in front of the school.

"Have a good day Miss Kyoko." He told me.

"You too Sato, see ya." I got out and waved bye to him.

I turned around and faced the school.

"Oooooo, Kyoko, wha-cha standing there for your going to get ran over by fan-girls that way haven't you learned?" Atori said.

Tifa and Atori walked next to me.

"True true, as long as Tamaki doesn't make a scene." Tifa added.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Kyouya said walking by.

"Morning Kyouya." Tifa said.

"Ohayou Kyouya-senpai." I addressed.

"Yo." Atori said.

Kyouya shook his head, three different replies from three alike girls. He walked off. Tifa watched him.

"Standing here staring at him won't help you." I said.

Tifa jumped and looked at me, "What, what are you talking about?"

"I may be blunt, but I can see you like him." I said.

Tifa blushed, "I-i don't know what you're talking about."

Atori laughed, "It's written all over your face!"

Tifa's face went a deeper shade of red, "S-so ."

Atori and I smiled evilly, "HEY KYOUYA!"

Kyouya turned around, and looked at the three girls. Tifa glared.

"Don't." She growled in a whisper.

"Never mind!" I yelled and waved him off.

Kyouya turned back around and walked into the school.

"Don't EVER do that again, or your lives will be hell." Tifa growled.

"Who's life?" Hikaru asked coming up with his twin at his side.

"And who fell for Kyouya?" Kaoru asked.

Tifa pointed to me. "Kyoko."

She ran to the school without a second glance back.

I pointed to myself, "When did that happen, I don't remember liking him."

Atori laughed, "Poor Kyo, head trauma ."

"I don't wanna like him." I pouted playing into the twins.

They looked at us confused. Me and Atori shrugged and waked away. The two caught up to us.

"How about-"

"-We play a game?"

Me and Atori looked at them and replied, "What kind of game?"

"Telling truth game."

"Boring." Atori said walking faster.

"How about you Kyoko?" Hikaru asked.

"I hate that game." I sighed.

The Hitachiin brothers pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You said last night you'd tell me what you were talking about." Hikaru remembered.

"I was telling them what my mom got me from America, I told you it was nothing." I caught up to Atori.

The four of us walked into the class room and sat down in our desks. I looked over at Tifa who seemed to be writing in a notebook, probably plotting our hell if we leak the secret. Well at least Atori and I have a mission. I took out a notebook and wrote down what we had to do.

. . . .

. . . .

One. Finding out if Kyouya likes Tifa back. Two. Get the two together if he does.

---

------

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm kinda rushing things without trying to, srry. I of course used internet lang. for the IM stuff, mostly because I didn't want to spell out the whole words. Thank you for reading and i'll try to update soon. I am open for one-shots of pairings, even if its with my favorite guy too. Just ask and I'll try to write one up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kyoko's living hell

I tapped my pencil on the paper thinking of any more things I should do instead of just those two. I knew my plan would have to be put into action as soon as possible. When the bell rings I must find him.

As i thought that the bell for lunch rang. I rang out of the class like a bat out of Hell. I had to lose Tifa before she catches on. I zigzagged through the halls, trying to find Kyouya's class room. I felt someone was following me, but when I turned around no one was there. I ignored the feeling and walked up to the door Kyouya was behind. I knocked. A girl opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Ootori Kyouya in the class?"

"Um, yes."

"May I speak with him?"

The girl looked behind her, "Kyouya, a student is asking for you."

I could see he was sitting at his desk. He looked up surprised, or at least acted like it. He got up and put a book down on his desk. He made his way toward the door. He motioned for the girl to leave and he looked at me.

"Kyoko what are you doing here."

"I need to talk to you." I said.

I looked around feeling the same as earlier came back.

"Okay." He waited.

"Not here." I looked at him.

"Let's go to the club room." Kyouya walked out of the door.

It was a blur, and the next thing I knew we were at the host club. We were sitting at a table, drinking tea.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He asked.

"So there is this girl in my grade, and I have noticed some things about her." I started explaining, praying he wouldn't find out.

"Okay."

"She seems to be quite fond of you."

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to tell her I cannot go out with her."

I looked up at him, "But I'm sure if you get to know her, you just might-"

"Kyoko, I can't and won't go in to a relationship with that 'girl', I have to concentrate on my work."

Okay, that soooo does it, I thought getting pissed off.

"Work, work, work, work, who cares about work, you can work and have a relationship, don't you have any feelings for anyone?!" I shouted.

Kyouya studied my face, after learning I was serious he spoke, "Yes, I have developed feelings for someone, but not for you."

My face dropped, "Who the hell said I was talking about me."

"You were talking about a 'girl' which mostly girls say that when they're talking about themselves."

My hand made contact with my face, "Baka, no I don't like you like that."

"Then who is this girl you were talking about?" Kyouya was actually shocked.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well- um that's not your business."

I put my cup down and got into his face, "I can help you get together with that person, I have ways, don't think you're just scary, I can be much, much worse."

I got up and looked down at him, "Or, you know, I'll just spread around the school you're just a chicken using power."

"I don't need your help Kyoko, I can do it on my own thank you. Now if you bug me about it, I'll tell the whole school who you have a crush on."

I froze, "I-i don't have a crush on anyone."

Kyouya smirked, "Really now, as if I haven't noticed, do you want him too?"

I growled, "Fine, have it your way."

I stalked out the door. A little ways down the hall I stopped. The feeling had came back. I turned around and there was Hikaru standing behind me. He looked scared.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing." He said.

"Talking to Kyouya." I told him starting to walk again.

"You're never talkative." He looked down at me.

"Yes I am, you just don't realize it."

"I don't know anything about your home life, nothing on what you do, and you run around like a spy." Hikaru told me.

I thought, maybe the club doesn't know anything about me, I just never noticed before.

"I'm not interesting." I told him.

Hikaru smiled, "When you act like that you are."

"Why do you want to know about me?"

"You're the second person to tell me and Kaoru apart." He said flatly.

"Okay, then doesn't mean I'm interesting though, I just notice things, sometimes."

Hikaru was quiet for a few minutes, "I know more about Atori than you, now to me she's boring, Kaoru though thinks she's interesting. Tifa, well she's told me straight to my face that she isn't interested into talking to me. You.....You're just there, don't talk to much, and I've known you for quite some time, and you know more about me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Hikaru stated.

"Why?"

"You're too mysterious."

I smiled up at him, "Then crack the code."

Hikaru stopped and watched me walk away, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

I laughed, "I like being mysterious, why don't you make it a game, Hikaru-kun."

He ran up to me, "Okay than, if I learn at least twenty things I haven't before by the end of this week you have to be my servant for a day."

"All right but if you lose you have to be my servant." I told him.

"All right." He put out his hand, "But you have to tell me truthfully when I ask you."

I shook it, "Okay."

Maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have said okay to that part. I could find ways around it.

"The most basic question of all what's you're favorite colors."

"Well thats easy even you know it by looking at the colors I wear."

"Okay thats true." Hikaru sighed.

We made our way down the hall walking to the lunch room to find Tifa, Atori ,and Kaoru. Hikaru seemed deep in thought, at least he was quiet, for once. My thoughts went to Kyouya. Who the hell does he like? It's going to bug the crap out of me.

"Why were you talking to Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

I looked at him, "To get answers."

"What answers?"

Crap.

"To see what's going on inside his head."

We entered the lunch room where the three spotted us and waited til we sat down.

"And what we're you two doing?" Atori asked.

I pushed her off the chair, "Nothing you big perve."

She got up and glared at me.

"HEY that was not nice!"

Kaoru laughed at her along with Tifa. I sat down followed by Hikaru.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope, that's question number two." Kyoko said.

"What are you guys doing?" Tifa asked.

"Playing a game." Hikaru told her.

The two girls looked at Kyoko and laughed, "Really? Kyoko play a game, i mean, with out us?!"

I glared at them, "Well, fine excuse me."

I got up and started walking away when Kyouya walked past me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Kyouya sat next to Tifa, who looked at him weird. They exchanged words, I seen Tifa's face flare, she half-smiled, said a few more things and got up. She looked straight at me, her face darkened. I gulped and started jogging. I could feel the atmosphere change.

"Kyoko!" She screamed running after me.

I started running, as she gained speed, I turned around the kids in the lunch room watched us.

"It was all for you!" I yelled.

"You just wanted to embarrass me!"

"He didn't know it was you!"

I turned again passing our table.

"HE FIGURED IT OUT!" Tifa lunged at me, and thankfully missed.

Though a scream came out of my mouth when she did that making the twins and Atori laugh. Kyouya smirked and got up. He helped up Tifa, and whispered something. She smirked. Shit.

-Class-

Walking to class I fell up the stairs, thankfully Haruhi caught me. I got -pushed- into Hikaru, and somehow my worst nightmare, girly-girls, came up to me and started talking to me. Once in class, I was called upon more than usual, which I was never called on. I had to stand up and give a speech about something boring in my eyes, politics, and I tripped walking back to my seat.

Tifa, sat grinning, and I knew she made all of that happen. She was going to make my life a living hell. I sighed and looked at her. Knowing fully more was to come.

-host club is now, open-

I sat at my own little table doing homework. Tamaki spun around me smiling like the "prince" he is. Tifa, Atori, and the twins watched, along with their fan-girls.

"Ah, Kyoko, I heard something from a little birdie." He spoke into my ear.

I twitched, and looked up from my worksheet.

"I heard who you like!" Tamaki tried to be 'sexy'.

I breathed in sharply, shit.

"And, might I say I find it extremely cute that you like me." Tamaki smiled.

I did a double take at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Atori, and the twins, plus all the fan-girls were shocked.

"Kyo why didn't you tell me!" Atori cried.

"It's quite alright Kyoko, but sadly, my heart belongs-"

"I don't like you." I cut off Tamaki.

Tamaki looked down at me.

"What?"

"I could never be with you, you're annoying, self-centered, attention eater, man-whore, and you're just not my type." Kyoko pointed out.

Tamaki went into his little emo corner. Kyoko turned towards Tifa. Tifa glared and smiled at her. Kyoko pointed at Tifa.

"You, stop making my life a living hell, its not my fault I tried to help you because you weren't getting any closer." I yelled.

"I know. . ." Tifa started, "But I had to teach you a lesson, oh, and I actually got closer than you expected, and Kyouya helped me with my revenge."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, what?!" I asked confused as hell.

"Kyouya helped me with my revenge."

"No, before that!"

"I got closer than you expected."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, at lunch, Kyouya asked me out."

I looked over to Kyouya who was typing away on a computer, not paying attention to the chaos. My shoulders slumped. She put me through torture for no reason. I actually accomplished my mission, but Tifa technically threw it back in my face, pretending she was pissed at me. I grabbed all my stuff, still in shock. I started walking towards the door.

"Kyoko, where are you going?" Atori asked.

"Home." I told her.

Tifa laughed, "Don't think to much Kyo."

"I won't, I'll just be in shock." I walked out.

I heard the twins ask Tifa, "So who does she really like?"

"Oh, I think I tortured her enough, I guess you'll have to find out on your own." I heard Tifa say.

I smiled as I walked down the hall. At least she talked about the wrong guy earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still had six days left of being tortured by Hikaru with questions. My mom literally had to pull me out of bed so I could get ready for school.

"Kyoko, I will get your father and you know how he is in the morning." She let the threat slip out of her mouth.

I looked over at her and glared, "Fine."

Surprisingly I was getting use to her waking me up everyday instead of my try-to-be-happy-in-the-morning dad. Her using this threat, scared me. Like my dad, I'm not much of a morning person. How do I get my disguised happiness. . . Sugar, more importantly, Mountain Dew. Yes, that green can, which unlike my other preferred drink, Coca Cola, makes me burp less, and has this corn syrup-y taste, which I love for some reason or another, thinking about it now, I want some.

I got dressed throwing on my Antic Cafe, Kanon,shirt, a pair of my favorite dark blue jeans, and also my favorite black skirt, I had a nervous feeling about today. I shoo-ed away the feeling like I normally do, and usually when I do something bad happens. I walked down the stair case my book-bag slung over my shoulder, and out the door to my driver, Sato.

"Ohyaou Gozaimasu Miss Kyoko."

"Ohyaou Sato." I sat down on the side Sato had opened the door for me.

He closed the door and jogged to the driver door and got in. Sato wasn't too old, mid-twenties, twenty-five I think. His hair was dyed, with blonde in it, with a J-rock hair style. His eyes were a dark brown almost black. He wore is normal uniform to drive in. I can talk to him easily, he is one of my best friends, I don't think I could ever think of him as a servant.

"So, what are your plans for today?" He asked.

I smiled, "Trying to dodge all of Hikaru's questions."

Sato smiled and laughed, "Why don't you just answer him."

Sato was the only guy to know anything about me.

"It's boring that way." I looked out the window, watching the trees and clouds pass by.

"He's going to get bored himself."

I shrugged in the back of the limo, "So?"

"I know you don't want him to get bored of you, I see it in your eyes."

I smiled and nodded my head, chuckling a little, "Man, Sato, I wish you were my brother, you probably understand me better than my parents."

"I'm practically your brother, I act like it, I remember in high school I had brothers and sisters." He laughed.

He pulled up to the curb.

"Just, talk to him, you never know." He turned around to look at me.

His eyes held kindness, as he smiled at me. I gave him a smirk.

"Maybe." I opened my door, grabbing my bag and stepped out of the limo.

I looked back in to the limo, "Thanks Sato."

"Yeah, oh hey, next time you talk to your mom and dad tell them to call me Sato instead of Satoshi please?"

"Aww, but it makes your face turn red." I laughed at him.

His face turned a cherry color, "Yeah, yeah."

I laughed and closed the door walking away from the limo. Atori and Tifa waiting in their normal spot for me.

"What did Satoshi-senpai say now?" Tifa asked.

"Sato, asking me to tell my parents not to call him Satoshi because his face turns red."

My two friends laughed.

"Oh," Hikaru and Kaoru popped out of no where, "What are we laughing about?"

I turned around, "My driver."

The three of us walked away from the twins. Of course they followed us.

"Did you finish the homework in Art, Atori?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah I did." Atori spoke.

"What did you end up making?"

"A bumblebee eating a bat." She grinned over at me.

"That's okay Ato, I drew a bat stabbing a bumblebee." I smirked at her.

She gave me these puppy-dog eyes, "How, could you do that?!"

Atori was probably the best person to do the puppy-dog eyes, she could get anything she wanted, only she used it so much on me it doesn't work.

"Nice try Ato, but its not going to work."

Kaoru seemed to be cracking, feeling bad for her.

"If it makes you feel better I'll buy you lunch today!"

Atori pondered this, "Free food. . . Getting Kyoko to change her drawing. . . Free food. . . OKAY!"

"HEY I want free food!" I complained.

"Yada yo, you won't change your drawing." Atori snarled.

I sighed, already knowing that fake crying wouldn't help me, and I can't do puppy-dog eyes.

"Why do you get away with things?" I asked Atori.

"Isn't it obvious? She may be taller than Hunny-senpai but is a Lolita." Hikaru sneered.

Atori growled and stepped on his foot, "Oops, I didn't see your foot there."

We trudged into our class, finding our seats right as the warning bell rang. I was already bored, I didn't want to sit through class after class. I actually just wanted to go to the Host Club. The teacher stood at the front of the class once the final bell had rung.

"I have an announcement to make: The Host Club members, Hikaru and Kaoru, must go straight to the third music room. Also, Atori, Kyoko, and Tifa, must go to this involves you."

We, the girls, looked at each other confused, we looked over at the twins who were confused as well. The five of us stood up. I could feel glares from the girls in class fall upon Atori, Tifa and I. We followed the twins out of the class room.

"What is this about?" I asked Hikaru walking next to him.

"I'm not even sure, must be a sudden idea from Boss." Hikaru said.

I'm not really sure if I should believe if Hikaru is telling the truth, he is known for tricking us. We walked down the hall in silence, not sure if we should talk. After the many stairs and halls we were at the third music room. Hikaru and Kaoru opened the doors and all of us walked in. Tamaki's father stood there with my parents plus Tifa's and Atori's parent(s). We were confused now, even Sato(shi) was there.

"What's going on?" Atori asked.

"Well, Atori, we have bad news, well at least for Kyoko." Atori's mom, and my second mom, said.

I looked to my parents, "What?"

"Well, I uh, have to leave again, but to Europe, and I'm going to bring you with me." My mom said, "We can spend time together than."

My stomach dropped, "B-b-bu-but, I want to stay here with my friends."

Mom looked down, "I know hun, but you're dad is leaving to America to promote his show, they might dub it in English."

I stared at the floor, "Can't I stay with Tifa, or Atori?"

Tifa's mom, aka my third mom, stood up, "Not at my place hun, I'm sorry, but with Soran and Daisuke fighting all the time, it's not possible."

Atori's mom frowned, "And Atori's place has way to much drama going on, it's like a battle field right now."

I frowned, "But I don't want to leave."

My mom hugged me, "I know honey, but I just don't want to leave you all alone in that house."

"But I normally am."

"No, dear, your not." My mom stearnly said.

"I won't go." I growled.

"Yes, you will, we're leaving in two weeks." My mom said in an angry tone and stomped out of the room.

I sighed and looked at Sato, "Can you just bring me home Sato?"

"That's why your mom told me to come." He out his arms around my shoulder, deep in thought.

Well, I to the least, found out what my bad feeling was.

I walked away from everyone else in the club, fighting back my tears, once we got in to the limo, Sato handed me some tissues and I broke down. Everything was going great, and I was starting to some out of my shell a little, ready to talk to Hikaru, now I only had two weeks to talk to my second best guy friend. I just LOVE when life gets complicated. I don't want to leave Tifa and Atori, that's worse than death itself.

----------------------------------------

Okay, yeah, this was kinda rushed but oh well. I need some kind of plot and here it is. Whoo, me and my mary-sue character!

Well I would LOVE reviews, really I would, if you have any ideas or what not.

With my writing im trying something new, kinda, im trying to get in to it haha.

Well I hope its getting better. Thank you for reading

Mata Ne

-Kyoko-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I refused to get out of bed, and my parents refused to let me stay in bed. They won. I went to school in my pj's which were black silky pants, and a tank top, though i wore my sweatshirt over it and wore my black shoes also. I didn't want to leave everything behind. Mostly my friends. Life I guess wasn't on my side today, or yesterday. I wanted to find a way to stay, some where to stay, and convince my mom to let me. It wouldn't be to hard. . . Maybe Tamaki's house! No, no, I can't deal with his happiness 24/7.

Hunny's house? Yeah I just totally want to be waken up everyday by a happy camper, and get cake shoved in my face every five minutes. Takashi's house? Early mornings, kendo, and being around Hunny all the time, not happening. KYOUYA'S HOUSE! Yeah, he wouldn't bug me, I wouldn't bug him. . .He'd make me pay one way or another.

Haruhi's house? I don't think so, her house is already small enough, me moving in would make it more cramped. The twins'? Oh no, no, no, no, I'd be the target to every single game they play.

I sighed. Atori and Tifa waved at me, sad expressions were written across their faces.

"Hey." I said.

"You can't leave!" Atori whinned.

"Like I want to?!" I yelled back.

"Kyo, calm down, we'll find a way." Tifa said.

We made our way to the class room.

-Class-

Okay. . .Get this, all through out class time, Haruhi, Hikaru, nor Kaoru even looked in my direction. Not when I called out their names, asked questions, or yelled at them. It's like they just shut me out of their memories. The lunch bell rang, I stayed in my seat. Haruhi, who usually ate lunch in class left with the others, so I was basically by myself.

"Kyo ,aren't you coming?" Atori asked standing next to the twins who still didn't look at me.

"No, I see no sense of going seeming as nobody wants to talk to me, which is irrational, because I'm never going to see them again." I decided just to run out of the room.

Instead of heading down to the lunch room I ran to the pond outside the third music room. I sat down next to it and sighed. Why would my friends, besides Atori and Tifa, ignore me. Even Haruhi that made no sense in the world. She would at least be talking to me, I more or less could see the twins shutting me out because of their whole "world" thing. I stared into the water and dunked my finger in there and started moving it in the water. I felt some one behind me, I was thinking that it was Tifa, who her and Ato would normally be there to calm me down, but when I turned it was Haruhi. She sat down next to me and just watched me play in the water.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you Kyoko." She told me.

I just looked at her.

"The twins said it would be easier if I didn't."

I still said nothing but pulled my legs in close to me, and looked back into the water.

"They're just doing this because they think that it won't hurt as much after you're gone." Haruhi put her hand on my knee.

"And they think it won't hurt me?" I finally spoke.

"They've been stuck in their own world for so long, this situation is new to them."

"It is for me too, I don't want to leave, but I think if I find a place to stay at my mom would let me." I brought my finger out of the pond and hugged my knees.

"You could stay at my place, we could make room." Haruhi said.

"It's a nice offer Haruhi but your house is small, I'd take up to much space."

"I'll help think of something."

"Thank you." I tried to smile.

"Well do you want to head to lunch?"

"And see the twins, no, I'm furious at them, you can go though." I told her.

She got up and made her way back to the school.

I couldn't believe the twins, they were harsh, and if anything Hikaru started it. And I'm not confronting them. I can play this game as well. . . But do I really want to. . .No.

--------

Tamaki is sufficating me!

"L-lemme go Tama!" I couldn't breathe much less get the sentence out.

"I don't want to let me daughter leave!" He cried.

I sighed and actually hugged him, Hikaru twitched in his chair.

"I don't want to either, and I only have at least 12 days to find a way to stay."

"We must help, Hikaru, Kaoru come along we have planning."

"No way, why should we, if it ends up that Kyoko can't stay then we did all that work for nothing." Hikaru's words cut me.

Why should I care? He's always like this. The words, that sentence, it just hurt me.

I looked towards the twins. Kaoru looked sad while Hikaru looked annoyed. Atori stood up from where she was sitting. She moved quickly and the next thing I knew she smacked Hikaru across the face. Hikaru looked at Atori, as did everyone in the third music room.

"I should fucking kick your ass for saying such a thing Hikaru, Kyo has been one of your friends for a long time now, and this is how you're going to treat her, she's leaving in a few weeks, how about you swallow your damn pride and try to keep her here instead of just letting her leave." Atori growled as she started to walk over to me.

She gave me a hug and whispered, "Want me to kick him where the sun dont shine?"

I smiled, "No."

Kyouya and Tifa sat by each other looking at the lap top talking to one another quietly. I watched them whisper to one another. All of a sudden they stood up and turned to us.

"Wow Kyo, you're an idiot." Tifa said walking up to us with Kyouya.

I looked at her strangely.

"I can't believe you didn't think of this earlier, You can move in with Satoshi, or have him move into the mansion, and if your mom has a problem with that then I think, HIkaru owes it to you too let you crash with them until your mom gets back." Tifa explained.

Satoshi. . . Oh My Ouran, why didn't I think of him earlier. I am an idiot.

For the rest of the Host club time, I sat at a table thinking of things to tell- persuade my mom into letting me stay here. I was writing it in me notebook when a shadow hovered over me. I turned around to see Hikaru. I looked around, the clients were gone, I looked back at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Look I normally don't say this, but I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." He didn't meet my eyes, like he hasn't all day.

I stood up, "I don't think I can accept, I mean you're still trying to avoid me."

He looked up at me this time, "Wha-"

"I accept." I told him and started to walk away.

I smiled as I walked away. Atori smiled at me when I passed her.

"Kyoko- wait, what was-" Hikaru was cut off.

"See you tomorrow Hikaru-kun." I turned around and waved at him.

Every club member looked confused by me, Tifa and Atori simply shook their heads. I shrugged and walked out of the famous third music room and made my way down to the limo waiting for me. I sat in the back confused as to why Sato wasn't waiting for me outside my door.

"Um, Satoshi?" I called.

The black window moved down, "I'm sorry Miss Hitomi, Your dad brought Satoshi with him today, they left to the air port an hour ago, but Satoshi told me to give you this." He handed back a note.

I opened it and started reading it.

'Kyoko,

I'm so sorry I didn't pick you up today. Late last night your dad asked if I would take him to the air port and be his driver in America. I couldn't say no to him. He used the puppy dog eyes. I think your parents are thinking of every way to get you to go with your mom. Knowing you, you'll find a way. I'll hopefully see you in a few months, if you stay in Japan. Good luck sis, love you. Satoshi.'

I sighed. Well there goes my stay-with-Sato-idea. I took out my phone and went through my contacts quickly going down to the name: Hika-kun. I opened a text and used my texting powers and quickly sent him a text saying: Hikaru, I have a problem and I need you and Kaoru to help me.

I sunk back into the seat, tense, I hope he texts back soon. I looked at my driver, he seems so....different. Well he is much older than Sato, and creepy.

-----------

Ugh. I don't know what I'm doing.

I'm not sure now if i like this story or not. Help please.

Well, I'm done ranting. I'm working on Ouran drabbles to, except I lost the papers so I have to look for those before I can type it up and I also made another OCxHika story of my Oc and yeah, its a oneshot right now, and I might put that one up.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know Tifa will though cuz her OC is with Kyouya now -.-'

Ja Ne

Kyo


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you chaos0marine for the review!

Chapter 6

My phone rang, telling me that I had a text message. I flipped open my black and purple phone. The screen turned on and Hikaru's name popped up along with 'view now' or 'view later'. I pressed 'ok' on the 'view now'.

I read the text; 'What is it? Is Boss' plan A not working?'

This kid thinks ahead. I quickly texted back saying; 'Yeah, Sato had to go with my dad, do you think I could just crash at your place?'

I sighed as I hit sent and and shut my phone. Let this work.

-Hikaru's POV-

I turned to Kaoru, he looked at me and knew right away.

"Plan A?" He asked.

"I'm thinking-" I was cut off by my phone going off.

I opened the text from Kyoko.

'Yeah, Sato had to go with my dad, do you think I could just crash at your place?'

Kaoru read over my shoulder.

"I think we should. I mean Kyoko was devastated when her mom told her."

"I guess I see no harm in it." Hikaru said.

Maybe Kyoko can help me with the Haruhi problem.

I texted back; 'Yeah, it's fine with us, now hurry up and ask your mom.'

Kaoru read what I sent. I was deep in thought.

"Hikaru what are you thinking about?" My twin was confused.

"Haruhi."

Kaoru sighed.

Why did he sigh?

-Kyoko POV-

I got a text from Hikaru saying I could stay at his place. I would be able to stay. I was happy, but my mom stood in the way now.

The limo was already half way up the drive way. My mom was waiting for me outside. After the limo stopped I got out.

"I have this feeling you found some way to stay." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"I'm your mother, now where are you staying while your father and I are away."

"Hitachiin's." I told her.

She smiled, "Okay then, I guess I lost."

I glared at my mom, "You did this on purpose!"

"No, it just ended good for you." She patted my head and walked inside.

My mother is evil! I texted Hikaru back; 'The plan worked.'

I walked into the house. Passed the living room and started up the stairs. After getting to the top I turned to go up another set of stairs. Trying to get to my room is a real exercise. My stair case had many stairs. After finally stepping on the top stairs I walked past another stair case and went down the hall to the third door on the left. On the outside of my door it held signs saying 'stay out' 'knock first' and random drawings that I made, mostly of the Host club and how I see them, like Tamaki running after Haruhi screaming daughter, or Kyouya in his shadow king character, Hunny eating cake and Mori being silent, and the twins trying to play pranks. Atori and Tifa were also on my door, Atori surrounded by bumble bees, and Tifa skulls. I opened the door, photographs were taped on the inside of my door. One is the whole Host club, with Atori, Tifa and I. Another just the Host Club, and then random pictures that I took. I had pictures of everyone in the Host Club, even their manager Renge. Which she's in France right now, I'm waiting for the floor to pop up soon. I walked to my bed, which was covered with an An Cafe blanket, that would be coming with me when I go to the Hitachiin's place.

I was slightly excited to go to their house, and then not. They are my friends and all, but they do some pretty harsh things. I decided to work on my homework, I walked over to my desk. I opened my math book, the very class I dread. My laptop, which was sitting so nice on my desk, seemed so inviting. I looked back at my book, I only had there more questions to go, I could do that then go online and talk to my friends.

That didn't go very good it took me a half hour just to finish three problems, I hate math. I was happy that I was able to go online though. I signed in on my IM.

BumbleBee23: SO so so so so so what's going on?

XfirepassionX: Yeah, are you staying?

McMorbid_Vampire: Yes I am staying.

Man..... These two are always online! I looked at the screen.

Devil-within01 and Devil-within02 would like to join your chat. Accept?

BumbleBee23: I accepted it!

XfirepassionX: Me to? Kyo?

McMorbid_Vampire: Yeah yeah, I will.

I hit the accept button.

Devil-within01: Finally, are you guys talking about us?

I rolled my eyes.

McMorbid_Vampire: Yeah Hika we were just because you guys are soooo amazing -hint sarcasm-

Devil-within02: Man Kyo, we're so nice to you then you turn around and do this.

BumbleBee23: WHOA! Hang on a second, Kyoko is crashing at your place?

I shook my head when I read that.

Devil-within01: Yeah Ato, jealous?

BumbleBee23: Ha you wish, why would I be jealous?

Devil-within01: We get to hang with Kyo everyday for a few months to a year.

BumbleBee23: XP meanie.

I smiled.

McMorbid_Vampire: Guys knock it off.

XfirepassionX: Idiots.

Devil-within02: -sigh-

McMorbid_Vampire: I think I'm gonna go. Dont miss me too much. Ha.

Before they could reply, I signed off in a hurry. I shut down my laptop and closed it. I yawned and decided to get ready for bed. I switched into my black tank top and purple bat boxers. Hey, I don't have school tomorrow.

"MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, YES!" I cheered out loud.

After that I got a little hyper and ran around my house screaming. Scaring just about everyone, even my mom.

"MOM, THE FISH ARE LOOKING AT ME STRANGE!" I screamed while I ran down the hall.

She screamed back, "WE DON'T HAVE FISH!"

I was quiet for a few seconds before i screamed, "POTATO!"

I escaped up to my room after I saw my mom charge after me. (A/n: My mom has done that to me before when I was annoying her.) I jumped on my bed. Finally I was tired. I sighed as I slipped under the covers. I flipped the light off and drifted in to my simple dream land where everything is good, even the nightmares.

-----------

"KYOKO GET UP AND COME DOWN HERE!" I jumped as my mom yelled for me.

Even though we have a large house, we still acted like a family. I ripped off the cover and ran out the door, and down two flights of stairs and skidded to a stop.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Atori, Tifa, and....Kyouya stood there if front of me.

Hikaru smirked, along with his twin brother. Atori shook her head, and Tifa sighed.

"Didn't you think to get dressed before coming down here?" Kyouya asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked, face probably bright red.

"Well, after you got off we made plans for today, so go get ready." Atori said.

I glared at the, "And you guys didn't call?"

"Upstairs, get ready missy." Tifa glared back.

"Evil bitch." I mumbled.

I started walking up the stairs.

"Oh Kyo-" Hikaru called.

I stopped and turned around to look at him. What is he up to.

"-Cute PJ's." He smirked.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled not wanting to run up the stairs.

After I was in my room I grabbed out a black shirt with a purple design on it, and dark blue jeans. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I put on eyeliner like normal. I was pretty much ready now. I walked out of the bathroom, my mom was there.

"You're going in that outfit?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" I asked.

"It's fine I guess. Hey, you have your wallet on you right?" She asked.

"My purse is in my room Why? Will I need it?" I looked at her.

"I don't know." My mom said walking away.

I walked to the stairs and screamed.

"HEY ATO, WILL I NEED MY PURSE?"

"YEAH!" Atori screamed back.

I sighed. I walked to my room and grabbed a purple purse with black bat wings on it. I finally started down the stairs. I jogged down, mostly because the stairs were so narrow and I was now awake. Once I was at the bottom I only seen Tifa and Kyouya.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru took off so Atori followed them." Tifa said.

"ARGH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I freaked.

The twins in my house looking at pictures and such. It's insanity, it's mad. . . it was their plan! I should have known! I heard yelling from upstairs and Atori pushing the two down the stair case.

"You best be happy that Kyo won't kick your butts." Atori growled.

"We thought she was still in her room." Kaoru said.

"You went into my room?!" I shrieked.

"Cute drawings on your door by the way." Hikaru smirked.

"Why I outta!" I walked towards them.

My mom popped out of no where in front of me.

"Now now Kyo, go have fun!" She turned me around and pushed me out the door.

We piled into Kyouya's limo, why were we taking his, I have no clue.

------

We pulled into a huge, and i mean huge parking lot. Where the parking lot stopped a large amusement park started.

"WOW!" Me and the twins gasped.

"Tifa and I passed by a few days ago and thought it would be so much fun! There's even a zoo!" Atori smiled.

"Sweet lets go!" The twins said.

They filed out of the limo and walked through the parking lot up to the ticket booth.

"$27.95 each." The twenty year old in the booth said.

They paid their way in. (it's kinda like Valleyfair, you pay your way in and get to on rides as many times as you want) Hikaru and Kaoru looked like little kids in a toy store able to choose what ever they want. Kyouya looked indifferent as always, writing in his journal. I shook my head, Atori glared at Kyouya like normal, and Tifa grabbed his book and placed it in her 'The Crow' tote bag.

"Have fun write later." Tifa said taking charge.

Atori and I laughed at Kyouya while the twins still gazed at all of the rides. After hearing us laugh the twins turned around and gave the four of us a strange look. Atori started talking.

"Where first?" She asked bouncing a little.

"How about...." Kyoko trailed looking at a map that was in a case right in front of them.

"The Gut Buster!" Tifa grinned pointed at the map. (Is that even a real ride?)

"Alright!" Atori, Hikaru, and Kaoru cheered.

We made our way across the amusement park to the Gut Buster and stood in a long line. Hikaru and Kaoru of course we're impatient as ever wanting to push through people to get to the ride. Atori and I had to pull the two back so that they wouldn't piss off the people in front of them. We slowly but surely made our way to the front of the line.

"Alright who's sitting with who?" Tifa said.

"We all know you're going to sit with Kyouya, no worries." I laughed as Tifa's face turned red.

A small smirk came upon Kyouya's face, what is he up to? I eyed him, he noticed and went back to his apathetic look, which made me realize he was just smirking at Tifa. Thats not like Kyouya.

"So what about the four of us?" Atori asked, "Are the twins sitting together?"

The twins looked at each other and smirked, "No."

Atori and I looked at each other confused.

"I'll sit with Kyo." Hikaru said.

"And I'll go with Ato." Kaoru smiled.

"What ever you're thinking wont work." I said.

It was our turn to get on the ride. Tifa and Kyouya sat in cart three, Atori and Kaoru behind them in cart three, and Hikaru and I in the fourth cart. I seen Kaoru lean over a whisper something in her ear. She looked over at him and laughed. The ride started up. Hikaru leaned over to me.

"Wouldn't it suck if the ride broke down?" He smirked, trying his best to scare me.

I turned my head to look at him, "Ah! So that's what you and Kaoru are doing, trying to scare us? To bad it won't work though!"

I smirked back as he hung his head in defeat. Atori turned her head so she could look at me in the corner of her eye.

"If you haven't noticed Kyo, look at the hill we have to go up on." Atori pointed to the place where the carts of the ride were heading.

It was about two-hundred feet in the air. (like the wild thing at Valley Fair.) I'm not a fan for heights, but it's a roller coaster, I suspected it to be high. I shrugged to her as we started making our way up the hill. Okay, so don't look down, Kyoko, alright? I knew I wouldn't listen to that voice in my head since I was already looking down at all the rides. I took in a deep breath as the first cart went over the hill and stopped before going down. On the way down the hill I could hear Tifa laughing at the rush, and I couldn't help but to laugh along with her, Atori stayed quiet. Kyouya did too, Hikaru and Kaoru cheered. People behind us screamed like no tomorrow, some cheered, some just screamed from the rush, others because they were scared. We went around corners, up a few other hills, and through a tunnel. Everyone saw the camera coming up, I made a funny face, not caring what every one else did. The ride was coming to a stop, after we were able to get out, the six of us walked out together. We walked down the exit to a stand where other people gathered. Pictures on the ride showed up.

"Nice face Kyo." Atori laughed.

"Back at you!" I chuckled, she had a face like a shark.

The twins in the picture were laughing, Kyouya's face was as ever, bored. Tifa had her hands up and was, what it seemed, screaming. The five of us laughed, while Kyouya crossed his arms waiting for the next ride. After the Gut Buster, we went on the Scrambler, Chaos, Gravitation, and more.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Atori cried.

"Whoo, the zoo, the zoo!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

Tifa smiled, "YES!"

"Do you think they'll have bats?" I asked as we walked toward the zoo.

"Who knows." Atori shrugged.

"Or wolves, I like wolves to!" I smiled.

"I hope they have a tiger!" Tifa smirked.

Her and Kyouya were holding hands. Kyouya had finally got pissed off, guys kept checking out Tifa and Kyouya grabbed her hand and since, guys have been avoiding the whole group, because Shadow King had awoken. Atori was looking around the zoo to see a hot guy walking towards them looking at Atori with a smirk on his face, he looked up to see Kyouya and turned around. I laughed as Atori's face fell. She turned around to face Kyouya.

"Get that look off of your face you're scaring away the hot guys, he was going to hit on me!" Atori spoke loudly.

Kyouya looked down at her and gave his evil smirk. Atori stuck out her tongue. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

"Me and Kyo will go on ahead, since Shadow King is out a being a butt!" Atori smiled and waved by.

"We better go see animals too Ato!" I told her.

We left the four behind. I looked back at them, HIkaru and Kaoru looked a little confused and annoyed. Tifa frowned because she wanted to come with us. Kyouya and a smirk on his face happy to get rid of us.

Atori and I made our way past some monkey's picking their noses. I sighed. Why did she have to drag me along with her? The guy that had ran away spotted her. He looked around for Kyouya and once he knew Kyouya wasn't around he made his way over. He had a smirk on his face as he walked up to Atori. Atori smiled.

"Hey, who was that creep with the rude look?" He asked making a conversation.

"Oh, no one, he's just crabby."

"And those twins?"

"Really good friends."

"So I don't have to worry about them storming up here." He pointed behind the two of us.

I turned around. He was right. Hikaru and Kaoru were storming up to us. They looked mad. The 'hot guy' laughed, his cockiness was getting on my nerves. The twins were right behind us now.

"Why'd you guys walk off?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't walk off, I got dragged away." I stood up for myself.

"Kyouya was getting on my nerves." Atori said.

The other guy started feeling left out. I was finally bored of him, and Atori seemed to be to. She just seemed interested into seeing if the twins would follow.

"You can leave now." I said.

He brushed me off like i was a fly. Atori noticed and she got pissed at this.

"Didn't not hear, she said to leave." She growled.

This scared the guy, he glared at the twins then left.

"Oh, they have bats!" I shrieked as I noticed them looking past Hikaru.

I ran passed them and straight to the huge cage which held the fruit bats. The other three came after.

"Why do you like bats, they're just rats with-" I covered Hikaru's mouth.

"Don't insult them, they'll hear you. They're rather cute animals I think." I told him removing my hand and looking at them.

We stayed they're until Tifa and Kyouya came around.

"Of course, should have checked here first!" Tifa said.

"Come on guys lets go." Kyouya said.

We followed the two to the limo. After we got in my phone rang. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, I have to leave tomorrow morning so when you come back, pack your things and I'll drop you off in the morning, I have to get some outfits from Mrs. Hitachiin anyways." My mother told me from the other end.

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at the twins.

"I'm going to be at your house tomorrow with my stuff." I said.

"Okay, we'll have the maids clean out one of the rooms tonight." Kaoru said.

With that we drove back home.

Sorry i haven't updated for a while, the ending of the chapter isn't really great. The start was because i was hyper. I still hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here I am. In front of the Hitachiin's mansion. Almost everything in my room packed, and the bags by my side. Mrs. Hitachiin was rushing out of the house with outfits for my mom.

"Oh, Kyoko!" She gushed, "You're turning out to look like your mom! I'll have the maids show you the way to your room, in the meanwhile I'm going to talk to your mom."

Some maids came up to help me carry my bags. We left to venture in the mansion. I followed the maids, turns after turns and stair cases I was at a door. One maid opened the door

for me. Oh darn, it has white walls.....Oh well.

The maids set down my things for me. Today we had school. How lovely. A one day weekend, just what I dream every single week. I cannot wait until break comes. I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door. I'll unpack once I get home. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking down the hall, once they spotted me I got their famous smirks. Oh, joy......

"Hey Kyoko....We never finished our twenty questions...." Hikaru said.

Kaoru spoke, "Oh you two have a game to finish...I'll meet you at the limo."

The younger twin walked on ahead, leaving me to face Hikaru...Alone.

"So far I have one question down and that's on why you talked to Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru stated as we walked, "now; what's your favorite band?"

"You had how many days and you came up with that?" I exclaimed.

"Eh, you have to tell me." Hikaru smirked.

"Easy, HIM." I walked around the corner.

"What is something not a lot of people know about you?"

I sighed, "I have a panda-bear that I sleep with."

He started to laugh before I elbowed him.

"What do you like to do a lot?"

"Uhm, I guess draw and sing- oh and hang with friends."

"What do you wish to learn?"

"Archery."

Okay, so he did have a lot of questions.

"Favorite store?"

"Lolita Skulls." (Is that even a real store?!)

We were walking down a set of stairs. The main entrance came into view.

"Favorite food?"

"I guess pocky." I told him.

That question would take hours just to figure out if I really wanted to think about it. We walked out side to the limo where Kaoru waited for us. I got in to the limo Hikaru after.

"So I got seven and only, three more days...I'll manage." Hikaru smirked.

"Sure you will....." I sighed as I looked out the window.

Hikaru seemed deep in thought most of the way to school. Once we got there he gave a look to Kaoru and Kaoru nodded and got out.

"Make it eight. If I every needed help, like with girls, would you help me?"

I felt a pain in my heart, I have no idea why I just did. I put on a fake smile.

"Of course."

I quickly got out of the limo, and walked as fast as I could, I even surpassed Kaoru, who looked at me surprised. I just hope Hikaru wouldn't ask why later, because the truth is, I don't even know why. Well only a little.

In class we had our laptops out so I went on the instant messaging to talk to Atori and Tifa about what happened.

BumbleBee23: Oh, I think you're just jealous Kyo.

XfirepassionX: Yes, Atori is quite right.

BumbleBee23: I think you've just been pushing aside your feelings, either for not wanting to get hurt, or for his own desire.

XfirepassionX: yeah I mean, we all know he has a crush on Haruhi. but with Tamaki, he just might not get her. She seems more for Tono.

BumbleBee23: She just can't express it. Or doesn't want to, I know I wouldn't with an idiot like that.

McMorbid_Vampire: Thanks guys, that's makes me LOADS better *sarcasm*

BumbleBee23: Well, we didn't say he didn't have feelings for you....

XfirepassionX: Oh yeah, we never said that.

McMorbid_Vampire: and just why would he?

The teacher started walking around the class, the three of us, at the same time, logged off and clicked out of the box.

Friends are no help here. I'm not jealous. Kyoko Hitomi doesn't get jealous. I pressed down on my mechanical pencil. I must have pressed down to hard because it broke. A loud crack was heard. Everyone looked at me and then the pencil.

"Well, Kyoko I don't think most people can break mechanical pencils easily." Atori laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

I knew that the twins were looking at me. Confused. I grabbed out a new pencil. For the rest of the class period I did my work, not trying to think of Hikaru and Haruhi.

---------

The bell rang and I was out of the class like a zombie going after brains. School was finally let out. After hours of the twins asking why I broke my pencil and what me and the other two were talking about.

Tifa and Atori caught up to me.

"Where are you going, clubs that way?" Tifa asked.

"I know this school has an archery club. I'm gonna see if they'll let me practice." I growled.

"Someone's in denial!" Atori sang.

My right eye twitched, "No, I'm not in 'denial'!"

"What ever you say, we're going to the club." Tifa said.

"Don't tell anyone where I'm going, okay?" I asked.

"Oh, kay." Atori smirked.

-Archery-

"Oh, sure, you can test try to see if you like it." A guy said to me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He handed me an old fashion bow, and some arrows. I stood in front of the target, at the line where you could shoot. I took an arrow and pulled it back. It took me a few seconds to aim it. It was pretty hard, I let go of the arrow and it hit a few spaces away from the bulls-eye. Ignoring everyone in the room, I kept pulling back arrows, sometimes I'd hit the middle, but most of the time it would go in the yellow or blue.

I stayed there, fully knowing that the Host Club was over. Also knowing I had to ride with the twins. Mostly everyone in archery club was gone. I was still shooting arrows. I was getting better and better. As I was pulling back on an arrow I heard the door open. I glared, it was either going to be Tifa, Atori, or Hikaru. I let go of the arrow.

"Bulls-eye." I muttered.

"You're pretty good at that." A voice called out.

I pulled out another arrow.

"Thanks, Kaoru, I guess." I said.

"Why didn't you come to club, Hikaru had questions up the wall to ask you. He really wants to win." Kaoru came up and stood next to me.

"I didn't feel like talking today." I pulled the arrow back.

"Atori told me about the conversation you had with Hikaru this morning, and the one you had with her and Tifa."

I let go of the arrow in shock. It hit in the white area.

"Hikaru was going to come here, but I told him I'd get you. He's waiting in the limo. He's not to good at talking. I have many theories." Kaoru babbled.

I took another arrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Everyone but Tamaki and Haruhi see that Hikaru likes her. He doesn't know how to confront her. I can't guarantee she'd like him back. But I think if you push him a little he'd go for it-"

"No." I told him as I shot the arrow getting in the red close to the bulls-eye.

"No?"

"Yeah, no, if you can't guarantee she'd like him back I'm not going to send Hikaru after her. It's a heartbreak waiting to happen Kaoru. If he asks me for help I'll help him, but I'm not sending him out on the battle field unprotected, he needs to know what could happen." I let the bow hit the floor.

Kaoru stared at me, in awe. I normally don't talk to Kaoru. He doesn't know I get deep when I want, I'm normally acting out with Atori. I'm not exactly smart.

"You and Atori amaze me, She said you'd do something like this." Kaoru smirked.

I shook my head, "We should leave before Hikaru gets all worried your not by him."

I put the equipment away and left with Kaoru.

---------

The ride back was quiet, Kaoru must have told Hikaru not to try and talk to me. I was grateful really, that way I could figure things out. When we got to their place I went right to my room. I plugged my iPod in to an iHome and started playing music. As music played I did some of my home that was due tomorrow. It was easy and I was done with in twenty minutes. I went over to my bed. My unpacked bags sat on there. One by one my stuff was out of the bags and into the places that it belonged in. After that was done I plopped on my bed, a song by HIM was playing.

A knock on the door interrupted me singing quietly along with the song.

"It's unlocked you can come in." I told the mystery person.

The door opened, Hikaru stepped into the room.

"Hey." He said, uncomfortable being in my new bedroom with me.

"Hey." I said sitting up.

"So what was with not coming to the club?" He asked.

I couldn't tell if he was asking for the game or not.

"Didn't feel like it." I told him.

He leaned up against my desk. His next question eating him.

"So you know how I asked about helping me with-"

"Yeah." I cut him off quickly.

"How do you tell if a girl likes you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Every girl shows it differently. Haruhi it's hard to tell if she likes any guy."

"How did you know-"

"I'm a girl Hikaru, unless you forgot to notice that I have boobs."

"Kind of hard to miss those things." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked a little angry, since I actually did know what he said.

"Nothing. I don't know what to do." He walked over to the bed.

"Well, try would be one thing. It's a fifty fifty chance. Either she likes you or she doesn't."

"Oh yeah, that helps." Hikaru sat down on my bed.

He put his hands over his face.

"Okay, look- it's either you try or you're never going to know if she does. You're going to look back upset that you didn't try." I told him serious.

He looked at me.

"But how would you know?"

"Believe it or not, I've had boyfriends before." I told him.

He looked slightly angry about that. I pushed it away.

"So, Hikaru, are you going to try or are you going to sulk about it, because you being like that isn't fun."

"When should I try?"

"When ever, I don't know ask Kaoru, he should have told you all this stuff in the first place anyways."

"He told me to come see you about it for some reason."

I shook my head, "So you done with you're questions for the game?"

Hikaru laughed, "For right now, I have to talk to Kaoru. We need a plan for Tamaki tomorrow."

He walked out of the room. I sighed. I grabbed my laptop and signed in.

BumbleBee23: WHAT HAPPENED!

McMorbid_Vampire: Who told Kaoru where I was?

XfirepassionX: Atori did. Now- what's going on?

McMorbid_Vampire: I'm helping Hikaru with his problem like I told him.

BumbleBee23: But you like him, so you don't really want to.

McMorbid_Vampire: I don't like him.

XfirepassionX: HAHA, funny Kyo.

McMorbid_Vampire: What's funny, I don't like Hikaru.

BumbleBee23: Keep telling yourself that Hun.

Devil-within01 and Devil-within02 want to join the chat. Accept?

The three of us clicked accept.

Devil-within01: And I should have known you'd talk to these two. What cha talking about?

McMorbid_Vampire: Nothing that concerns you.

Devil-within02: So we need your guys' help luring Haruhi by herself to talk to Hikaru.

BumbleBee23: Kyo should do it.

McMorbid_Vampire: I did my part.

[I'll kill her.]

XfirepassionX: I'm making Kyouya help me with math tomorrow so sorry.

BumbleBee23: Fine I'll do it!

Devil-within02: Sweet. Just get Haruhi by herself no Tamaki.

Bored I signed off with out saying good bye. I shut down the computer and put it back into the case. I grabbed out some paper and started to draw.

---------

-Next Day-

Not being apart of the plan I walked down the hall to get to class. All of a sudden a short blonde was running down the hall, next to him a very tall black haired guy. Running past me Mori grabbed me a threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down, I don't not like being picked up!" I screamed.

"Sorry Kyo-chan but Tono wants you." Hunny giggled

"What does Tamaki want with me?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Hunny smiled as they raced me down the hall to his class room.

Tamaki was sitting outside the classroom door. Sulking might I add. Circling his finger on the wall. Mori set me down next to him.

"Um....Tamaki?" I was afraid to touch him.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He sudden stood up.

"Every one in the club room kicked me out, except these two!" He cried.

I patted him on the shoulder, scared.

"Uh, there...There..." I tried calming him down.

"Even Mama wouldn't let me in!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons." I tried not to laugh.

"And Haruhi, gave me.....the Cold Shoulder!" Tamaki cried louder.

Students walking by slowed down and looked at the crying blonde. Hunny and Mori were long gone. I was alone, with the attention-eating, corner-of-woe, prince. and I had no way out.

"Heh. I'm sure it wasn't the cold shoulder. Maybe you were being annoying." I told him.

He whimpered, "Annoying? I'm annoying...."

He went back to his wall, tracing a circle on it. I sighed.

"I'm not trying to be mean Tama, it's just, you over react, I bet it's. . . nothing." I said the last part quietly.

Tamaki was standing up again. He gave me a look.

"Kyo-chan...Was that a sad tone I heard?" He asked.

"Hey now, Tamaki, don't turn the attention away from you!" I practically yelled.

It was as if he had a shock to his system. He's never heard me sad. No one but Atori and Tifa have. His expression became a worried one.

"What's wrong. . .Is it because your parents are gone?" He asked.

Play along....

"Yeah, that's it. I miss my mom, she was only here for a while." I told him.

He smiled, "Hey I know. Kyouya will be your mom!"

"Eh, I don't think he can be my mom. I don't see him that way."

"Hmmm, why does that sound familiar?" He wondered out loud.

I shook my head.

"Why was I dragged here?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't leave me." Tamaki said, "I'm bored."

I sighed, "Why me?"

"Everyone else kicked me out! Now Hunny and Mori-senpai are gone!" Tamaki yelled making more people look at us.

"If you don't quiet down I will walk away from you!" I growled.

Tamaki crushed me into a hug.

"Can't breathe!" I shrieked.

At that point Kyouya was walking down the hall with the Host club and Atori and Tifa. They stopped when they seen Tamaki hugging me. Atori and Tifa burst out laughing, to the point they had to sit on the floor so they wouldn't fall. The rest of them looked indifferent well Hunny was smiling.

-------------

Okay So I'm ending there. I, in a way, left it as a cliffhanger. I hoped you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the hell?" The twins asked.

Tamaki put me down. I breathed in. Atori and Tifa were STILL laughing at the fact Tamaki was hugging me. I glared at them.

"Shut up you two." I started to walk away.

"You're acting as if nothing happened." Hikaru yelled.

"Because nothing did happen." I said trying not to yell back.

Of everything to piss me off, people yelling at me for no reason makes me want to throw three bowls of rice! I glared at Hikaru for a few seconds before I turned around and started to walk away again. I don't see why Hikaru would get mad. . .Unless something happened and he's mad about that. I shrugged to myself. Atori and Tifa finally stopped laughing and they got up and took off after me.

"Aw, someone's crabby!" Atori smiled.

"I'll show you crab!" I smirked.

Tifa slung her arm over my shoulder, "Don't get your undies in a bunch-"

"Hey that's my line!" Atori interrupted.

"Wanna know what happened?" Tifa asked.

"Hm, Haruhi and Hikaru are now together?" I asked pointing my index fingers together.

"Well, no, actually, she rejected him, badly...." Tifa said. (Basically the way she rejected him in the manga, for those who have read it)

"Oh. . . Well, that sucks." I told them, not sure what to say.

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't stop laughing at him!" Atori said.

"ATO!" I scowled her.

"If you were there to see Haruhi's innocent face and Hikaru's heartbroken one, you would have to!" She started to laugh, "Then his face when Tamaki was hugging you...Oh everyone loves Tono over Hika!"

I smacked her arm, "You're so mean! And no way would I think of Tamaki that way. I'd rather drink blood then like him...."

The two shook their heads, "Only you Kyoko, would think of such a thing like that."

I once again rolled my eyes.

Classes seemed to go by rather slow. I kept looking over at Hikaru, he seemed bummed, and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, along with every other girl in class, which they had no idea what happened. They kept annoying poor old Hikaru, like he was a deaf dog. After two minutes I noticed a vein popping out of his forehead. I sighed and got up, and walked over to Hikaru.

"You shouldn't be bugging your Host. Even though you girls would love to be bugged by him, he's not up for it today, and I just might prank you later for annoying the crap out of him." I put my hand on his shoulder.

The girls looked at me then Hikaru, who sighed and rubbed his temples. The girls gasped.

"OH HIKARU-KUN WE'RE SO SORRY WE'RE ANNOYING YOU!" They said at the same time which sounded like they were screaming.

"Oh look, I have a slingshot in my pocket!" I smiled reaching my hand to my back pocket.

They girls scurried away. I was still smiling as a brought my hand back.

"You're quite good, Kyoko. I'll give you that much." Hikaru looked up at me, "Why did you help me?"

"Why are you being so sad?" I started to walk away from him.

I didn't know whether Hikaru watched me walk away or not, on the other hand, today I just don't care. Or was I just lying to myself? I sat back down at my desk and looked at Hikaru, to answer my question, he was looking at me. He also seemed to be in deep thought. I called out to him.

"Keep thinking like you are and you're going to explode." I rested my chin in my hand and put my elbow on the desk.

"Keep that expression on your face and it might stay there forever." Hikaru laughed.

"What face?" I asked.

"It's a cross between you want to kill someone and that your also in pain...." He said after he stopped laughing.

I stuck out my tongue.

-Host Club-

"Oh Haruhi~" Tamaki sang twirling towards the brunette girl.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

Tamaki pouted, "Kyouya told me something during class."

I looked over at the two from the table I sat at.

"Okay." Haruhi looked back down to her book.

The club today was closed, Kyouya said it was from entertainment issues, something about Hikaru. . .

"One of the shady twins asked you out!" Tamaki cried.

I looked over to Hikaru to see his face, his mouth twitched a little. I smirked.

"What about it Senpai?"

"You said no right?! I won't let you be with either twins!" Tamaki pointed to the two.

Haruhi sighed and picked up her things, "I'm going home."

She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh thanks Kyoko, for letting me borrow your book. Just reading it makes me understand you a bit more."

"How so?" I asked totally confused.

"Your interests." She headed towards the door.

I raised an eyebrow. She can be so dull sometimes. . .

"You read?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, game time I guess? Yeah I read, a lot actually." I said while pulling out my book I had bought.

Kaoru was on the other side of Hikaru, Atori across the table. Kaoru leaned over to look at me strange. I was starting to open the book when it was snatched out of my hands.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?" Hikaru read the title.

"Yes, can I have my book back?" I asked nicely.

"And just why should I, I want to know what you're reading." Hikaru smiled.

"And I don't have to tell you." I grinned.

Atori jumped up, "HARRY POTTER! It's amazing!"

Kaoru fell out of his chair because of Atori's outburst.

"Why won't you tell me?" Hikaru's eye twitched.

"You didn't ask, you stated. . ." Kyoko stood up and snatched the book out of Hikaru's hand.

He smiled, "At least you're paying attention to what I say."

"I pay attention to everything." I told him.

I was starting to walk away until the chair popped out of no where and tripped me. Hikaru and Kaoru, even Atori, was laughing at me.

"I thought you pay attention to everything!" Atori was rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"IT JUMPED OUT AT ME!" I screamed.

I pouted, then a thought came to me.

"Mommy Mommy, I got hurt!" I cried running up to Kyouya.

Tamaki heard me and rushed over, "Whats wrong my daughter!?"

"Hikaru tripped me Daddy. Ground him!" I explained.

Atori started crying, "Ow~ Kaoru pushed me Daddy!"

"I did nothing!" Kaoru said.

"Mommy..." I tugged of Kyouya's uniform, he looked-er glared at me, "Hikaru is being a brat."

"Why do you insist on calling me 'Mommy'?"

"HIKARU IS BEING A BRAT!" I started throwing a fit.

Kyouya sighed, "Hikaru say you're sorry."

"I didn't do anything, I have no reason-"

I fell to the floor and started screaming. You gotta do something when your bored. Atori fell next to me screaming about wanting ice cream. Hunny hurried over to see what was going on. Mori stood next to the frantic short blonde, Tamaki was trying to calm them down, Tifa shook her head asking why she was friends with us, Hikaru stared blankly at me confused as to why I started this in the first place, Kaoru was trying to get Atori to stop, and Kyouya's eye was twitching, fast.

"ENOUGH!" Kyouya growled as he yelled.

We stopped and looked at him. Then I looked at Atori and then Hikaru. I started screaming again, pounding my feet on to the floor. Atori followed and screamed.

"I DON'T WANNA GO NIGHT-NIGHT!" Atori yelled randomly.

"I WANT HIKA TO SAY SORRY!" I yelled.

"I WANT MY ICE~ CREAM!" She cried.

"HIKARU JUST SAY SORRY ALREADY!" Kyouya yelled over us.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Hikaru yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!"

I had to fight down a smile.

"I'M SORRY KYOKO!" He yelled I stopped.

"For what, Hika?" I pouted.

"For being a brat . ."

Atori stopped screaming and looked at Kaoru, "Ice Cream!"

Atori tackled Kaoru and started poking him.

"What is wrong with you!" Kaoru laughed.

"I forgive you Hikaru." I sat up, smirking evilly.

"Did you plan this off the top of your head?" He asked.

"Gotta do something while you're bored." I smiled.

He looked at me, I don't know how to explain the look he had, but it was different. Like he was looking at me with more respect than before.

"Not bad Hitomi, but you're gonna have to try harder than that." He smirked.

I gave him a crooked smirk, "Game on top of a bet lets say. . . If you get depressed about the whole Haruhi thing, you lose. and trust me you would really want to lose now would you?"

At first his look was a confused one, until he decided to play along.

"Alright, it'll be a week long then, this bet, and what if I win?" He asked.

"What ever you want." I said.

"Back to the game, I'm so close to winning." Hikaru smirked, going back to his old self.

"Oh really, what six questions left?" I smirked.

"How long have you known Atori and Tifa?"

"Atori six years. I knew Tifa before Atori but be came better friends with her a year after I met Atori." I explained.

Kaoru walked up to us, "Hey are we going to go home soon Hikaru?"

Both Hikaru and I looked up.

"Oh right, let's go then." Hikaru spoke.

We both got up, Tamaki looked over towards us confused.

"Why are you leaving Kyo?" He asked.

Hikaru smirked evilly, "Oh Boss, she is living with us ya know." (I had to have him say that XD)

I stepped back, "EH CREEPY!"

- Hitachiin Mansion-

I flopped on my bed, today some how turned out good. I don't know how it happened but whatever right? I took out my laptop going online turning on some music like I would normally. Playing English rock/metal music, I ended up drifting asleep.

* * *

Oh my wow. I haven't updated in so long. If DontTryMe didn't review (Which Thank you by the way) I probably would have forgotten to write more and actually get this chapter done. Re-reading it I kept thinking to my self, Wow I'm so into Ouran I've been watching it too much. Though Ouran is currently my favorite anime. I also don't think I have the days correct on Hikaru's and Kyoko's 'game of twenty questions' I think seven days have already passed but I'm to lazy to check back. Now, I hope I write a new chapter soon, seeing as my friends keep getting mad at me for not completing any stories I have written so I'm trying to finish this one.

I would love reviews because they make me smile knowing I put a smile on someones face while they read the chapter, and they do remind me I have a story going.

I don't know what I should do in the story, so if any lovely people have something they want to happen in the story and what not just send it my way in a message or review and I can, if anything, put it in the next chapter or so.

Also, I don't know if I have ever mentioned this, but I know there are many Hikaru fan-girlies out there (Yes I am a proud one too) but It probably gets boring reading that 'Kyoko' is in like with him and all, so you can easy switch Kyo's name with your O.C.s when your reading, you probably do that anyway ;D or If you want me to write up a one shot of your character with any character in Ouran write me and I'll probably get that one up for you faster than the actual chapter! Anyways this authors note is WAY to long.

Bye Darlings!

-Kyoko Hitomi


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was woken up by someone banging on my door. Sleepily I dragged myself over to the white door slowly opening the stupid thing.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I asked to lazy to stop dragging out the 'a'.

"It's only seven at night Kyoko, why are you sleeping?" Hikaru's voice floated out.

I stared at him. Music was playing in the back ground.

"Eh?" Was the only noise that escaped my mouth.

I was really tired. I had no idea why. I could be because I was so comfy sleeping. Hmmm, sweet bed. I started to notice my music was playing really loud. Did I really fall asleep to it that loud? My lights were on too. Holy crap I really was out! Hikaru was still looking at me as I was coming to my senses.

"What's wrong Kyo?" He asked confused about my actions.

I closed my eyes, my light was hurting them., "Wehhh ahh you 'ere?"

I was to lazy to speak so it came out rather weird.

Hikaru seemed to understand, "Why? Kaoru and I were thinking something was wrong because you weren't being loud. So he asked if I could come down to check on you. I was out here for five minutes knocking asking if you were okay. Your music is really loud, so I started banging on the door. . . . Kyoko?"

I was sinking to the floor. I yawned.

"Sugar. . ." I spoke.

I heard Hikaru sigh and mutter, "Why did I have to come down here?"

"Because I'm amazing and you can't stay away." I stated closing my eyes curling up in a ball.

"You really are tired if you're actually speaking like that- you're hanging around Atori to much." Hikaru laughed.

He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me up. I rolled over to look at him.

"You're not gonna get me up." I yawned.

"Shut up." Hikaru pulled me up, "See."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You said you needed sugar."

I took a deep breathe trying to suppress another yawn.

"Yeah, and your point?" I looked at him.

"Let's go get some." He pointed down the hall.

"It's so far away!" I complained.

"You're such a pain when you're tired." Hikaru growled.

"And yet you're still here." I pointed out smiling, waking up a little.

We started walking down the hall. Making small talk.

"Oh yeah. Why were you sleeping?"

"I was really tired." I started rubbing my eyes.

I didn't realize how far away the kitchen was. We've so far made three turns.

"How do you think of yourself?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm guessing this is relating to the whole 'I'm amazing' crack I made. . . Well I don't like to think about myself. Makes it easier I just go on from day to day." I explained rather fast.

"Then why did you say you're 'amazing'?"

I chuckled, "Because Hikaru, I am, I mean, don't you wish you were me?!"

"No." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're a jerk." I pouted.

After going around four more corners, three sets of stairs, and almost running into a wall we were standing in the kitchen.

"Go ahead take what ever you like." Hikaru said jumping up on a counter and sitting on it.

I looked in the fridge. The king of all that was sugary pop sat on the top shelf, I was so happy I almost cried. I grabbed that green can and rubbed my face on it.

"Ya know, at first I thought you were quiet and normal." Hikaru said as I made my way to cupboard.

"Yeah, I bet. To bad you weren't right." I grabbed some chocolate pudding.

I smiled at him as I tried searching for a spoon.

"Over there." He pointed.

I pulled out a spoon from where Hikaru pointed. I stood by the older red-headed twin. I opened the pudding and started eating it. He was looking at me, so I stuck out my tongue, pudding out it of course.

"You have no manners." He growled.

"You were staring at me, so I gave you something to stare at!" I yelled.

"You didn't have to show me what you were eating!"

"Yes I did! I don't like people staring at me." I freaked.

Hikaru closed his mouth. I won the battle, and I will win the war! I handed him my empty pudding cup and put the spoon in the sink.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked.

"I dunno. What do you think?" I asked.

"Is this the real you?" Hikaru jumped off the counter and over to the trash car.

I opened up my pop can, "You woke me up, normally when people wake me up I...get...really...cranky."

"Hmm, two more questions." Hikaru smiled.

"You were seriously working on that dumb game." I growled.

"Next time you're sleeping I'm not waking you, I'm having Kaoru do that." Hikaru glared.

I took a sip of the pop. The best thing about Hikaru having so much sugar in the house is that he doesn't know what happens when I have a lot of sugar. Pay back is a **Beelzenef . **

Hikaru started leaving the kitchen so I followed. I refuse to get lost in this house. Plus I was getting kind of bored. You know what that means. Pick on Hikaru time!!!!! I drank some more of my pop.

"Why do you have red hair?" I asked.

"My mom does."

"You have a mom?!"

Hikaru stopped and turned to face me.

"Listen here Kyoko I am not scared of kicking you out of our house and sending you to Europe." Hikaru glared.

"I'm not scared to fall down these stairs and blame it on you. Who will they believe, you, who would do something rude, or shy little me?"

He looked at me shocked. I smiled.

"There you guys are!" I heard Kaoru's voice.

My smiled faded.

"Kaoru Kaoru! Hikaru woke me up, kidnapped me and tried to hurt me in the bathroom! Punish him!" I cried.

"I did no such thing!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru examine the both of us. I pouted, knowing fully well Kaoru would indeed believe his brother.

"Hikaru- how could you I thought we had something special!" Kaoru yelled, playing along.

Hikaru walked up to Kaoru, "I only have eyes for you brother."

"Leave you're gay love to the fan girls. I'm not in to incest."

The twins scowled.

"You're no fun." Hikaru said.

"Yeah but at least I go after guys and not girls." I smiled, "And not a sibling."

My phone started to ring in my pocket. I pulled in out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

Atori's voice yelled back, "WHAT'S WRONG WHY AREN'T YOU ONLINE WHAT ARE THE TWO DOING TO YOU, I'M CALLING BACK UP!"

"Ato, calm down, nothing is wrong, dont call anyone." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I fell asleep. Then Hikaru woke me up and-"

"Don't even try getting me in trouble." Hikaru growled.

"I'm gonna go Ato. I have to kill someone right now." I glared.

"Kay, bye!" She hung up.

I closed my phone. I looked at the Hitachiin twins.

"I'm tired." I stated.

Kaoru smiled. He walked up to me.

"C'mon Kyo, you can sleep in my bed." He spoke.

I looked up him slowly. Kaoru. . . . just said that right? Kaoru- the same guy who follows Hikaru in schemes, never leads, right?

"What?" I finally managed.

He grabbed my hand. Hikaru seemed a little angry. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Oh what's wrong Hikaru- am I stealing your brother?" I giggled.

"Are you seriously going to bed with Kaoru!?" Hikaru yelled, having an outburst, which I've only seen towards Haruhi(A/N: ep 16 similar to that outburst). "You're a whore!"

I'm not going to lie, that sentence stung, horribly. I knew Hikaru acted like a child sometimes, but going as far as say that. I didn't look Hikaru in the eyes, I was upset and angry- could he not realize Kaoru and I were kidding. Seriously- me and Kaoru- hell no. I pulled my hand away from Kaoru, who if anything was watching the scene not knowing what to say and to whom. I started walking out the door frame where Hikaru stood, I pushed passed him making sure I hit him with my shoulder. If there was one thing I hated- It was being called something I'm not even close to. I didn't know the house at all, I just wandered, going down hall ways up stairs, trying to fight back tears. How can such innocent fun turn into a cluster-fuck? (A/N: yes Dane Cook going on there) I noticed that I somehow found my room. Only if I could remember how to get to other places. I opened the door. I turned off the lights and turned down the music. I crawled on to my bed. My eyes were burning from trying not to cry. I finally let them fall. I wouldn't cry in front of people. I hated that, so I figured my room in the dark would be perfect.

Normally I wouldn't be hurt if Tifa or Atori called me a whore. Only because its in a joking way, but how Hikaru said it, with anger and jealously, like he truly meant it. It hurt. I pulled my blanket over my body. My door creaked open. I tried to quiet down my sobbing and pretend to sleep.

Some one sat on my bed. I didn't want to move, because then who ever it was would know I cried. Light was flooding into my room. Then a shadow moved into the door way.

"Hikaru, just say sorry- You didn't mean it." Kaoru's voice floated.

A voice closer to my bed grumbled. Well I to the least learned who was sitting on my bed. I kind of wanted to yell at Hikaru. I really needed to sniff because my nose was runny and some of my tears were going into my nose, not a nice feeling. Also the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"I don't think I should- I was going to tell her off-"

Kaoru cut him off, "She was just kidding Hikaru- I don't see why you would get so angry about it, if it were Haruhi you would have played along with me."

"It wasn't Haruhi though!" Hikaru yelled.

"Then why'd you get mad- It's not as if she belongs to you." I could hear a smile in Kaoru's voice.

"I'm not mad I'm annoyed." Hikaru sighed.

"Wake her up and tell her sorry. I'll see you back in the room." Kaoru closed the door.

Well that was a weird conversation. Now my nose was really running, its gross. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Kyoko?"

I sniffed- shit. I didn't want to do that. Damn nose working against me. I took the opportunity to wipe some of my tears before sitting up.

"What do you want? To call me a slut now- I work on the corner from four to ten. Happy?" My voice cracked as some more tears fell and I couldn't breath correctly.

I heard Hikaru gasp, "Are you....Crying?"

"No, Kyoko Hitomi doesn't cry." I wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"You are crying, don't lie!" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm not, I just poked my eye trying to take off my eyeliner and I ran in to a wall which is making my nose run."

Thankfully the light was still off so he couldn't see that my eyes were puffy.

"I'm really sorry that I called you that Kyoko. It's just, I didn't think you'd play along and it was a spur of the moment anger." Hikaru explained.

I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I was slightly depressed. I mean anyone would after that insult, right?

"Kyoko?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah."

"Well?" Hikaru growled getting angry again.

"Well what? I heard your apology, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you because you're Hikaru Hitachiin." I told him.

He didn't speak, I think he was shocked.

"You really don't realize what you say, you're like a child Hikaru." I told him.

I sighed. I didn't know what else to say but the truth. I was just waiting for the truth to come out of Hikaru now, seeming as that's how he was.

"And you're better? I've known you since you became friends with Haruhi at the begining of the year, and I've heard you towards the other girls in class. Granted I would say the same, but for a quiet girl like you- it's harsh." He spoke growling.

"Better than you." I said coldly.

Hikaru growled again, "Look I'm trying to say sorry Kyoko-"

"And I'm trying to point out how bad it hurt!" I screamed.

The silence told me Hikaru was shocked.

"Just leave Hikaru and let me sleep." I told him.

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me." He stated.

"Well then have fun not sleeping!" I shouted.

I pulled the blanket over my head. He would eventually leave, he couldn't be a part from Kaoru much longer anyways. It felt like forever and a half and Hikaru still didn't leave. I wanted to yell at him to get out but then he would realize the longer he stayed the less sleep I would get. I felt the weight on the bed move. The bad thing was that it moved closer to me then away. I heard a sigh escape Hikaru's mouth. I rolled over to face him. I stared into the darkness to figure out if Hikaru was awake or not.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally, not being able to tell.

"Waiting for you to forgive me. Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes I am, leave." I told him.

"This bed is rather comfy, bigger than Kaoru's and mine put together. Although, if you forgive me I'll go back to my room."

"Would you forgive Tamaki if he cut off your hand?"

"At one point." Hikaru said.

"Kay leave and at one point I'll forget about your comment."

"I said sorry Kyo what more do you want?"

I didn't say anything. I'm not going to accept his sorry fir a while, it really hurt and I'm not sure if he truly means he's sorry. Though I do want him out of my room. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Alright Hikaru." I spoke.

He didn't reply.

"Hikaru?"

His breathing was even.

"Dammit." I swore.

I moved a little away from Hikaru, I didn't want to be close to him. My eye lids were getting heavy. I just hope I would roll off the bed tonight. (A/N: I bet half of you readers knew Hikaru was going to fall asleep of the bed. Stubborn little twit. Actually points out his stubborn-ness there.)

-------------------

I woke up to hearing someone chuckling. I opened one eye. Kaoru was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Morning Kyoko." He smiled.

My head hit the pillow. I was staring at Hikaru's sleeping face. Which was really close to mine.

"What the fuck!?" I said.

Hikaru's eyes opened slowly.

"Shut up Kao-" He stopped as he looked at me.

He pushed me away.

"What the hell?!" He freaked.

"You were holding me!" I protested.

"Let's get ready for school guys." Kaoru laughed walking out of the room.

My face felt hot. Hikaru's face was red as well.

"Out." I told him.

"You still haven't forgiven me."

"I was going to but then you fell asleep on me!" I growled.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"I forgive you." I pouted, "now out."

"That wasn't so hard." Hikaru smiled getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

I sighed. Something tells me that everyone in the Club is going to find out about this.

* * *

I'm gonna end here for this chapter. I have no idea how I even got to this 'plot' thing. But It does show you how innocent things can turn sour. Also shows how Hikaru is like a kid and says things he really doesn't mean. Anyways I hope you liked this slightly demented chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Atori's voice echoed down the hall way.

A few girls looked at Atori, Tifa, and I.

"I didn't do anything- he wouldn't leave unless I would forgive him, I didn't believe him, and well, he just fell asleep on my bed." I growled, whispering.

"THAT DIRTY PERVERTED-" Atori started screaming before I put her hand over the short girls' mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ato, it's not that big." I freaked.

"Kyoko, I can see that Hikaru is a stubborn twat, but he could have easily gone to bed on the floor." Tifa explained.

I shrugged, I don't know what's going on in that mind of his. Truly, I'm not a mind reader. I leaned against the wall seeing as we had, what the teachers called, 'Free Time'. I glanced down the hallway to see a rather angry blonde. Tamaki was coming down the hallway at top speed, flames behind him and everything. The three of us looked at him confused.

"Where is he!? I heard from Kyouya! Where is that pervert!" He screamed.

Great, more looks. . .

"Tamaki- BREATHE!" I screamed back.

"Hey Boss, it's way to early for you to be yelling." Hikaru spoke walking up with Kaoru.

Tamaki pointed to Hikaru, "You pervert!"

"I'm guessing Kyouya told you." Hikaru smirked.

I looked at him confused, "Just what did you tell Kyouya?"

"That we slept together."

"YOU WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, well we did. We were in the same bed right?" Hikaru was now confused.

I sighed, "I thought you meant something else."

Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Hey Boss, doesn't that mean I have to marry Kyoko?" He grinned evilly.

"We didn't do anything!" I screamed yet again.

"Oh really now?" Hikaru tried playing the whole 'Nobody-trully-knows' bit.

I looked at Tamaki, I managed to make my eyes water thinking about that one time I seen a very very disturbing image, when my mom dressed me in all pink.

"Oh, T-tamaki, it- it was horrible!" I screamed.

Hikaru figured what I was playing at and he dropped his act.

"What, no, why would I do anything to her? She looks like a water sprite!" Hikaru exclaimed.

I smiled, "Thank you Hikaru, oh your insults don't work on me."

Hikaru glared at me. I just waved innocently. I then turned to Tifa and Atori.

"I'm gonna head off, go do whatever you guys needed to do."

"You sure Kyo?" Atori asked, concerned, which came rarely, unless she really thought something was wrong.

I smiled and whispered, "Yeah, just distract the twins kay?"

Atori gave an evil smirk.

"Hey Hikaru Kaoru, wanna see a magic trick?" She asked holding up a pencil.

The two red heads looked at her with a 'I-highly-doubt-you-can-do-one' look.

"Alright." They spoke.

"Follow me I need a table." She started dragging them away.

I said a quick goodbye to Tifa and them and made my get-a-way. I walked down the hall, to one of the music rooms. No, not the third music room, but the first. I opened the door to find no one in there. I smiled and closed the door. I was of course going to sing, it calms me down. Plus if it lullaby like it reminds me of my mom singing to me. I'm clearly not the best at singing, only because I can't stand my voice, I don't always notice if I fall flat, or I don't get the note right. Whatever right? I just wanted to get away, and sing. At most, a lot of people would understand how singing can take a person away. It's like drawing a picture, or writing a story, even just getting lost in a book. You get relaxed. You don't worry, unless somehow favorite character dies- BUT, staying on track, this is singing. You're able to sing anyway you want when you're alone. You can dance and not worry about looking like an idiot, and the room, is HUGE! Which means my voice would echo.

I looked around. Sometimes, with singing, I love being by Tifa and Atori, because they're just fun to sing around and they clearly don't care what my voice sounds like. They're always telling me, 'Oh Kyo, your voice is really good.' Well, no, and maybe yes. I don't like my voice but who knows someone else might. I took in a deep breath, and let my voice float out as I sang.

"I will bre-ak into your thou-ghts with whats written on my heart- I will- oh come on!" I began to sing then suddenly stop.

I haven't master that part in 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf. She goes from an Amy Lee style but more edgier but then goes into an Otep metal. I can sorta get the rest of the song I just like the first part. I took out my ipod, trying to think of a song to sing. I began scrolling when I came across 'The Morticians Daughter' by Black Veil Brides. The band was a rock style of course, but this song had a soft melody that I really liked. I clicked on the song and began swaying.

"I open my lungs dear, I sing this song at funerals- no rush. These lyrics heard a thousand times- just plush. A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly, Missing hotel beds I feel your touch." I sang maybe an octave higher than the guys voice. "I will await dear, A patient of eternity, my crush. A universal still, No rust. No dust will ever grow in this frame, One million years I will say your name. I love you more than I can ever scream."

I was swaying to the song still. Both my head phones were plugged in my ears, and I drowned out the world Trying to forget Hikaru and his cruel ways. Is it just me, or has he been purposely been targeting me? I didn't sing to the chorus. I just wanted to sing my favorite part and I would be calm until after class to where I'd have to sit in the Host Club, then the twins place which I could lock myself in my room, but thinking about- no- no thinking about them.. Him. I won't, I can't- just no!

"I sit here and smile dear, I smile because I think of you and Blush." My hand gestured my blushing when I trully wasn't ,but at that part I smiled.

I was good now. I decided to get out before and Choir student found me and asked me to join the club, class thing. I turned and walked towards the door. Sighing doing so.

-Class Time-

I entered class and took my spot, which depressingly enough was by the devious Hikaru. He kept glancing at me opening his mouth than closing it because the teacher would start talking. I smiled to myself, at the fact he couldn't talk.

As the last bell rang I debated on going to the Host club or not. But. . I had to figure out Hikaru's problem, besides the fact he is a jerk and targets about anyone he knows will react to it. . . Oh- I make a good target. . .Though Hikaru has been acting more cruel towards me lately.

I followed Atori, Tifa, Kaoru, and Hikaru down the hall way.

"They almost fell for my magic trick Kyoko." Atori laughed.

Kaoru sunk down a little, Hikaru growled.

"Yeah well, whatever. . .Where were you Kyoko?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"First music room, cooling down a little." I replied truthfully.

"What were you even doing in there?" Hikaru asked, intrigued that I would go there of all places.

"I sang." I gave him a look as if saying 'what else do they do in there'.

Hikaru was losing his patients, I knew because I once seen him lose it while a girl was having trouble confessing to him. . . I felt bad for her after he screamed and walked off.

"Why were you mad in the first place?"

I sighed, stupid is as stupid does, "Because Hikaru, you went around saying we slept together, with you it just might mean sleeping in a bed but to others it means "sleeping" in a bed."

He thought about it. . .I actually thought he already knew the difference, clearly not. His squinted eyes became wider, and his face began to turn red.

"Doesn't matter, people will know it was the other term anyways, like hell they think I'd sleep with you." Hikaru blew it off.

I made a sound, agreeing with Hikaru. 'Cause like hell, they would believe I'd go for Hikaru. They picture me with Nekozawa-senpai before the Great Hikaru Hitachiin -Hold for fangirl squeals-.

We walked into the third music room. Atori and Tifa were giving me a look basically the 'You're an idiot Kyo'. I stuck my tongue out at them.

* * *

Oh dear I've started running out of ideas. . . plus this story seems to be going down it feels like. I'm currently trying to make another Ouran. Of course OC included because it's terribly hard to get in to Haruhi's character. But that won't be up for a really long time as I'm still not done with the first chapter. . . Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. And If you have any random ideas for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me, I'll credit you for it.

Though, If you agree with me and think this is going down the drain just say, hey delete this story- or don't make any new chapters. Yeah I'll do so.

Also, I'm in to the whole 'write one-shots' right now, so IF you want me to put you with a character, from Ouran, or any other anime, just ask if I know it, I'll write you a one-shot, seeing as I really have to work or my writing skills. Just write me in the reviews or go to my page and message me. I will not freak about any character like some girls doing screaming, 'no i can't write you and (so-so) he's mine' I know how to share.

I hope you guys are having a fantastic New Years. 2010 baby!


End file.
